JayPac High: Brand New Start
by Jayjet777
Summary: After their astonishing Victory in America, the team of JayPac High moves to Japan to fight against the best of the best, with the best. (I dont own the GuP characters, I do own the OC's)
1. Friendly Visit

_Italics: Japanese_

 **Bold underline: Major location**

 **Bold: Location**

If you haven't read the previous story go read it. there will be a lot of references going back to it.

* * *

 **Gerald R. Ford, off the coast of British Columbia**

It was another rainy day in the Pacific Northwest as the school carrier was making its way to Japan. The team tanks were on the training field, getting ready for their next fight. "Alright, just aim for the target, its ok if you miss the first few times." Jay said into the radio. "On my command, Fire!" The 9 M24 chaffees fired in unison, some missing the target, some hitting it. "Good impact, Shield actual that should wrap it up for today. All tanks return to the garage." Jay said into the radio.

 **Tank Garage**

"Alright boys, good first practice." Jay said. "It's about time to tell you that once we get to Japan, we will be battling another school." Murmurs of excitement flowed through the group of boys. "I know, I know. Our Challenger is a school that goes by the name of Selection University. Infamous for defeating an adult team and others, ruthlessly." Jay said. "As for their tanks they us the same tanks as us. M26's and M24's. Our Trump cards though, are the T34, T29, IS-3 and M18." Jay said. He turned off some lights in the garage, and pulled out a projector. He turned it on and a projection of a slideshow appeared. On it was a picture of the command tank. "Yes, gentlemen. Feast your eyes on the this. Their command tank is Centurion MK.1." The noise went up a level. "Ok, settle down. We can pen it from range with a gun as large as what we have. Pascal, cover the specs." Jay said. He picked up a remote and pressed a button which advanced to the next slide. "Like all tanks, side shots and rear shots are deadly. Most likely they will try to keep their frontal armor at you. Since the Cent 1 can pivot turn very easily, usually when it's at a complete stop." The slide advanced. "The Cent has a 17-pounder that is a little more advanced and quiet than the one used on the firefly. The co-axle MG is synced up the main gun, so my recommendation is that if you start to get hit with .303 rounds, move." The slide advanced to a picture of a Karl-Gerats, which was met by a lot of woah's. "They use this as an artillery piece, 600mm of explosive mass. One near hit is all it takes to KO." Jay said. "And with Jay's tank, that's a very deadly blow." Pascal added. They discussed for a bit and the practice ended. "Same time tomorrow!" Jay said to the disbanding group.

 **Gerald R. Ford, Off the Coast of Kodiak, Alaska**

The next day, the team discussed battle tactics and the arena. "Alright, glad you could make It despite the weather. So, we talked about the tanks, now how to defeat them as a team. Our arena will be an area near Hokkaido." He put up a map of the battle area, and then a map of the battle area when they fought in Moses Lake. "62 X 62 miles, lots of different terrain, and yes, Cody, we finally can get your team into a position to snipe." Jay said. "Now as for tactics, we're gonna have to learn how to adapt, Sniper team your gonna need to learn how to hit moving targets from range, Shield, your gonna have to learn how to pivot turn, while my team has to learn to shoot on the move." Jay continued. They learned the basics of the pivot turn, shooting on the move and leading the shot. "The weather prevents us from going to the practice field, too icy." Jay said. "So instead we'll just have to dismiss early. Go home, get some rest. First practice is in a couple days, when the icy conditions wear off." Pascal said. The boys left the garage and headed for the dorms. Meanwhile Jay and Pascal were called for something else.

 **JayPac Airport**

"You boys are gonna be flying a weather recon flight on the WP-3. It's already de-iced and ready for flight along with the flight crew." Said one of the flight managers. "Alright, let's go." The airfield was insanely cold, with snow piled up off the sides of the runway. Jay climbed up the boarding stairs, followed by Pascal, and into the plane. "Thought you wouldn't make it, we should be wheels up in 10 minutes." Said one of the crew. Jay nodded and went into the flight deck. "I've taken the liberty to start up the engines." Said the flight engineer, who was right because when they were boarding the engines on the left side of the aircraft were running. Jay sat in his seat and put on the headset. They contacted the tower and got clearance to taxi. Before long, they were airborne and above the clouds. "Were just flying along the Carrier's path to see where the good weather starts." Jay said.

 **JayPac WP-3 Orion**

The weather at 12,000 feet was clear, like always, but something felt odd about it. Jay looked out the window and all he could see was a sea of clouds. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Pascal said. "Yeah, how's it look in the back?" Jay asked. "Nothing too out the ordinary, looks like it'll be rain tomorrow and partly cloudy most of the way." Reported a Meteorologist. An hour into the flight, the noise of the four Allison turboprop engines was starting to drive Jay insane. "That should wrap it up, we have our report pilots, take us home." The lead meteorologist reported. "With pleasure." Jay said sternly, banking the aircraft in a hard left 180-degree course change turn. The clouds kicked in at around 8,000 feet, which caused a bit of turbulence. "Been a while since we had this much heavy turbulence." Pascal said, gripping the control column. "Yeah, just a bit of light..." The aircraft hit a heavy pocket of air, causing the plane to momentarily drop like a roller coaster. "Chop, that was a big one." Jay said, trying to hold in his breakfast. "Nimbus 01, you're cleared for the straight in approach." "Roger JayPac Approach, cleared for the straight in."

 **Jay's Dorm Room, an hour later….**

Jay was chilling on his couch, drinking some hot chocolate and watching some Netflix Movies. He could think of what else he wanted to do today, so he just stayed home. Then he got a text on his phone, which was weird because usually he got calls not texts. He looked at his phone to see who it was, but this text was different. It was in Japanese. "Who the….?" Jay said quietly reading the text. ' _Hey Jay, it's Kei! Just texting you to say it's me, also can we visit the carrier_ ' He read the text over and over, slowly it brought him to smile. ' _Yeah, sure. Just let me know when. Just one question though. How did you get my number?_ ' He texted back. His phone buzzed some time later with a single word. ' _Miho_ ' He facepalmed. "Of course." Jay continued to watch the movie, until a knock came. "Coming." He got up and walked to the door. "Hey, what's up dude. Come in, your letting the hot air out." Jay said. Pascal walked in and took a seat on the couch. "So, what brings you here?" "Nothing, just wanted to hang out." He said. "Ok, cool." He noticed the movie, which was Kelly's Heroes. "Kelly's Heroes, huh?" Pascal said. "Yep. Felt like a good old movie." They laughed and watch the movie.

 **Gerald R. Ford, off the coast of Russia, two days later…**

 **JayPac training grounds,**

"Good practice everyone! Let's head back." Jay said into the radio. The convoy of tanks rolled through the streets back to the garage. The noise of a large jet started to fill the air, which Jay took notice and looked up. "Hey, do planes usually approach the carrier over this was?" Pascal asked. "No, they don't." Jay replied. He grabbed his binoculars and tried to find the Jet. "Found him, it isn't ours, 'Saunders Airlift Division'?" He said. Then he looked at his phone, and saw the text. ' _we're coming to visit tomorrow! See ya soon!'_ "Shit! Speed up" The hellcat accelerated to the top speed on the streets, making it back to the Garage a few minutes before the rest of the convoy. He climbed down the tank and bolted. "What was that all about?" Caleb asked his twin brother. "Hell, if I know." Courtney replied.

 **JayPac Airport**

Jay jumped out of his car and ran towards the flight line facility. He ran through the door and busted into the reception area. "Did any girls pass through here?" Jay asked. She pointed behind him. He turned around to see Kay, Arisa and Naomi walking towards him. " _Hey, Jay! Long time, no see!_ " She exclaimed. " _Hey Kei, yeah it's been a while since Atlanta. Naomi, Arisa, good to see you as well."_ Jay replied. Pascal walked and headed for the group. "Hey, buddy, what was the rush?" Pascal asked. "Nothing, just trying to welcome a friend aboard." Jay said. "I can see that. _Hello Kei, Arisa, Naomi_ " Pascal said, giving a certain look towards Naomi. " _Well, what are we doing here still? Let blow this pop stand!"_ Kay said. "Someone's excited. _Alright then ladies follow me._ " Jay said. They began to walk to the exit, and left the facility. " _So, Kei, what brings you aboard the Gerald R. Ford?"_ Pascal asked. " _Just wanted to congratulate you guys on coming to Japan! And to see your carrier."_ She said cheerfully. " _Well I guess I could take you guys to the museum._ " Jay said. "I think that's a good place to start. Talks about the Schools, history and stuff." Pascal stated. They all agreed and hopped into Jay's car.

 **JayPac Museum**

The history of this insanely huge ship and school was all below the surface deck, which was accessed by a special elevator near the port side of the ship. " _Nearly everything you want to know about our ship is right here. Fun fact it's the largest ship ever to sail._ " Jay said as the stood near a model of the ship. " _Wow, 15km long, 3.5km wide and has the capacity to carry 50,000+ people. Impressive._ " Naomi stated. "52,270 _to be exact."_ Pascal corrected. " _Our school also has one of the largest airlift divisions in our area of Senshadou." "32 aircraft from mostly American companies."_ Pascal explained. They wandered through the different areas, each one explaining the school's previous tanks and team commanders. " _Jay, I didn't know you were the first African American commander at this school. That's awesome!"_ Kay said when she found his section. " _you think that's cool, just wait till you see this section."_ Jay opened a nearby door which led to a giant hangar area that was lit up. Some people were there looking at the planes. " _We have warbirds dating all the way back to WW2."_ Jay said. "Go crazy." The girls all split off heading to a plane they had a bit of interest in, at least Naomi and Kay did. Arisa sat down on a nearby bench. " _I'm more into tanks than this_." She said. Jay and Pascal wandered around, looking at some of the planes as they went. They passed by some Russian fighters, specifically a MiG-29, Su-27 and SU-24. "Look at that, we should take these up on a flight one day." Pascal said. "You know the 27 has one of its engines in your plane, right?" Jay asked, sarcastically. "Right, right." Pascal said. After about 30 minutes of wandering around the museum hey started to get hungry. "Alright, we should gather the girls up and head to dinner." Pascal said. "Yeah, I'll check the Hercules, I bet Kay is in there." "ok, I'll check the A400." They both split up. Jay got to the 130, walking into the cargo bay through the rear door. " _Kei?_ " " _Yeah, coming!"_ She walked down the stairs from the flight area of the 130. " _What is it?"_ She asked with a smile on her face. " _It's about time to go, unfortunately."_ Jay said. She looked up at him, then around the plane. " _You know, this is a pretty cool plane. I've never flown it though."_ She said looking back at Jay. " _I have, I flew it as a trainer for the C-17. Great plane, she can really move when she wants to._ " Jay said. Kay laughed a bit, leaning on Jay. " _Come on Kay, let's go the others are probably waiting on us._ " " _Aww, ok, but first lean down I want to tell you something."_ She said. Jay leaned down and waited. " _What di…"_ She kissed him cutting him off mid-sentence. He blushed, surprised, and pulled away. " _What was that for?!I"_ he exclaimed. She looked at him and laughed. " _What's so funny?_ " " _Oh, nothing, black hole."_ She laughed. He thought for a second, then it hit him. " _I'm not that dense!"_ He shouted. She started to walk out the C-130, with Jay in hot pursuit.

 **On the Flight line**

The light of day was starting to deplete, which meant that it was about time for the Saunders girls to go. They all walked to the C-5 Galaxy that was parked on the ramp, next to the AN-124. " _Really does say a lot about our choice of aircraft don't you think Kay_?" Jay asked. " _Yeah, well good to see you again. Good luck with your next battle._ " She said climbing the stairs into the plane. " _How do you know about it?!_ " Jay shouted. " _All of Japan is talking about it!_ " " _Oh, well you have a safe Flight!"_ The boarding door closed, and the Boys ran to clear from the plane. "Hm, they seem friendly, what did you and Kay talk about when you found her?" Pascal asked. "Oh, just some stuff." Jay said. His friend smirked at him, starting to walk away. "Hey, don't get any idea's!" Jay said catching up with him.


	2. Boys Debut

**Gerald R. Ford, off the coast of Japan**

 **Jay's Apartment**

Jay was looking out towards the coast, which by now was in full view. For quite a while he stared at the land mass that was slowly passing. _When this journey ends it will only be the beginning. Something new, something exciting and extraordinary._ Someone knocked on his door, which broke him from thought. He went to answer it, and it was Pascal. "Hey bud, what's up?" Jay said. "We having another practice before the battle, or are we just gonna let the team rest for today?" Pascal asked. Jay shook his head, they had been practicing and going over tactics ever since the severe icy conditions wore off. "Nah, I was thinking we could take the Osprey to the battlefield and get an aerial view for ourselves." He said. "Sounds like a plan. When should we leave?" He asked. "An hour, I've still got to change." Jay answered. "Alright, see ya then." Pascal walked off, and Jay went to change.

 **Hokkaido, Japan**

Jay and pascal landed in an open field and turned off the engines of the Osprey. "Well, this is the battleground at least this part of it." Jay said. They were both in an open field, with a hill in the distance. "Seems a bit exposed, don't you think?" Pascal asked. "Not if we send Cody's team up that hill to cover us." Jay said pointing to the hill. "Alright that should cover this area, let head south." Jay said, climbing walking back into the Osprey. They started up the engines and took off again, overflying most of the battlefield. "3 o'clock low, there's a nice open area where a Karl would be." Jay said, circling the area. "Noted, hey look. Direct front, there's a fairground." They circled around and flew over the area. "Yep, lots of places for an ambush, perfect for my group to flank around." Jay said. "Industrial area, 9 o'clock low." They flew over the area. "ambushing is a must here, but you can also hold your own if you use your armor to our advantage" Jay said. Pascal nodded and they flew back towards the carrier.

 **Gerald R. Ford, the Next day….**

 **JayPac Tank Garage**

The Garage was brimming with the team members packing their tanks with supplies for a day battle. Soon everyone was getting ready to leave. Jay grabbed the school flag and climbed into his tank. "Alright boys, all your battles have led to this moment, let's get out there and show them the real deal! Tanks Forward!" Jay said.

 **Hokkaido**

The people of Hokkaido looked on from their houses and the street as the convoy of tanks rumbled through the streets. Jay lifted the flag from his tank, letting it flutter as they went. "Hey Jay, I don't think it's just townsfolk who are going to see this." Pascal said over the radio. "No, I saw other school ships in the bay when I woke up. I think just about every Senshadou team in Japan has come to see us." Jay said, waving at the people they passed. "Now according to the signs, the staging area should be near here." Jay said over the radio. He saw an officer start to direct his tank towards the area. He gave a thumbs up and followed the signals.

 **Staging Area**

As they entered the staging area, they passed under a sign that read in Japanese " _Welcome JayPac High School_ " They passed under it with crowds of people cheering as they went by. They waved as they went by, trying not to look too showy. "Hey Jay, I bet no girl in Senshadou can resist us now!" Pascal said. "Calm down, Pasternak, we haven't even started yet." Jay said, laughing. They were directed towards some garages that they could keep their tanks in until it was time to start. They all parked in their respective garages and waited for the time to come. Jay was busy helping his brothers fine tune the tank when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Jay!" Jay bumped his head on the bottom of the tank. "Ow, wha?" He slid out from the bottom of the tank and saw Kay standing there. " _Oh, Hey Kei. How are you doing?"_ Jay asked rubbing his head. " _Great, every school in Japan is watch you know? Just wanted to say, good luck._ " She said. "Thanks, _we're gonna need all the luck we can get._ " Jay responded. _Both teams please get into your starting positions!_ "Well, the time has come, later Kay." He said climbing up his tank. She waved him goodbye and walked away. "alright Courtney, get us going." He shouted to his little brother. "Roger, roger!" The engine of the M18 Roared to life. "Alright boys, let's get this show on the road."

The team arrived at the match starting location, where the opposing teams met. It was a stare down as the opposite commander and her team were looking at Jay and his. The judges stood between them as they stared each other down. "Is this really necessary, it's not really helping the nervous feeling." Pascal whispered to one of crew. Jay just kept to himself, and walked to meet the commander. She was shorter than him, but the look she gave him was enough to send shivers down his spine. "Salute!" Jay and Alice bowed. "May the best team win." Jay said before double timing it back to his tanks. "Well?" Pascal asked. "Boys, man your tanks!" The boys all hopped into their tanks and prepared to get underway.

 **Hills**

"Tanks Forward!" Jay said into the radio. The group of 30 tanks all got going, matching pace with the Hellcat. "Sniper team, you know the drill, get to the high ground and make work of any enemy tank you see. Shield team, your gonna keep heading this way and charge the enemy, use that armor. My team will follow me and flank around through the forest. Good luck, and remember, just play like you would back home. Scout actual out!" He said. The tanks split off into their respective teams and broke apart.

Minutes after the start of the battle, sniper team had just got to the hill and got into their firing positions. "Sniper actual to all sniper tanks, we are in firing position, take out any Selection tank you see." Cody said. "Cody, enemy Pershings spotted moving east to west!" "Open fire!" Cody replied. The crew that spotted them opened up on the tank, knocking one out. "On its way!" The Panther 2 opened fire on the second pershing knocking them out. "Jay, scout 4 and myself have knocked out 2 pershings!" Cody said. "Nice, keep up the good work!"

 **Fields nearby**

"This is shield Actual we've got enemy tanks moving on our position, opening fire." Pascal said. "Okay, Kenji, Demarcus, You two need to offset fire from mine so we can constantly bombard them with big shells. Everyone else fire at will!" Pascal said. The tanks opened fire on the group of pershings. "Haha, got one!" Pascal shouted. "KO, pershing down!" Kenji shouted. The fire fight stopped when they knocked out all the enemy tanks, but at a cost of two of their own. "Jay, Shield 8 and 3 are out, but we knocked out 5 pershings." Pascal reported.

 **Forest**

"Roger that, keep it up boys, we've already got the advantage." Jay said. "28 to 23 to be exact." Caleb said. "Yep. I'm going up top to see what I can see." The convoy of tanks were heading to the next area along the tree line. Jay was on top of his tank, trying to find the rest of the enemy force. Then he saw them, lined up neatly he saw about 8 M24's and 5 pershings guarding the Centurion Mk.1. "This is Scout Actual, Enemy command tank spotted. Other tanks are guarding them, including the Bermuda tanks." Jay reported. "Continue flank, they aren't looking this way." The group of tanks all kept heading in the direction parallel with the Centurion. Then a large noise, like a cannon, could be heard. "Stop the tanks." Jay said. The tanks all stopped and waited. Then a large explosion could be seen, followed by the panicked sounds of the JayPac boys. "This is Shield 4, we've been hit and KO! Shield 10 and 8 are also out!" Jay thought for a moment and remembered that sniper team was on a hill. "Cody, get the hell outta dodge! That's the Karl!" Jay shouted. "Roger, Sniper team move out! Go!" Another shot rang out this time Jay could see the impact, along with 4 TD's knocked out. "Sniper 3, 7, 5, and 9 are KO!" Cody reported. "Roger, Sniper team fall back. There's a utility road not too far from your location. We'll regroup there." Jay said. "Alright, scout team let's…" He was interrupted by the shells flying toward him. "Scout team under fire!" Jay shouted. He looked through his binoculars and saw Alice looking right back at him through hers. "Move, Fall back!" Jay shouted. The tanks all reversed into the tree line. "Scout 8 is out! Cent got us!" "Turn and burn guys come on!" The M18 along with most of the other tanks rotated and accelerated in the direction of the road, still being fired from range. Another Karl shot was fired, and landed at the back of the column. "Scout 10, 3, 5, 2 and 4 are down!" Scout 6 and 8 you're with me, the rest of you keep heading in this direction, we'll regroup later." Jay said. The two other tanks left in the group headed for the road while Jay and the others went to look for the Karl.

After some time, they stumbled upon it, after seeing the muzzle flash. "Scout Actual to Shield and sniper, we found the Karl. A pershing and a Chaffee are guarding it." Jay reported. "Scout 6, Scout 8, on my count we fire, aim for the muzzle." Jay said lining up his shot. "Lined up Jay, call the shot." "Fire!" The three tanks fired in unison, putting holes in the barrel, rendering the tank KO. The Chaffee took notice to their position and fired. "Not today! Round away!" Jay said. He fired at the enemy light tank, knocking it out. "Chaffee down! We…" The pershing Hit the M24 to Jays right. "Shit, Forward, get that pershing!" Jay shouted. The two tanks accelerated forward, charging head on at the pershing. The pershing started to line up on Jay, but couldn't turn the turret fast enough. "Now!" The M24 that had flanked the Pershing shot it and knocked it out. "Good shot 8, lets regroup. Scout to Shield and sniper, Karl is no longer a threat." Jay reported. "Right on, Jay! By the way Scout 7 made it to the group." Pascal replied. "what about scout 9?" No reply. "Understood. Scout 8 and I are on our way back. Head towards that Amusement park we saw yesterday, we'll rendezvous with you there."

 **Amusement Park**

The Remains of JayPac's tanks all regrouped near the entrance of the park. "Well our odds are a bit unbalanced, but I believe we can snatch this one from them. We have 16 tanks to their 20, so let's make the most of this." Jay said. "Sniper team, ready an ambush at the eastern utility gate. Shield team take the Southern gate, Shield 2, Sniper4 and Shield 6 your coming with my group to the Northern gate."

The teams split off into their teams and got into positions to intercept. They waited for something to happen, but nothing happened. 20 minutes passed and nothing happened still. No tanks, no gun sounds, nothing. "Well, might as well get a quick bite while we wait, it is 2pm after all." Jay said. He reached into the cooler and grabbed a couple of waters, handing one to his brothers. "Thanks" They said. He reached in and pulled out a sandwich, and split it among them. They ate the sandwich and got back into their positions. "Kenji, see anything over the top?" Jay asked. "Negative, nothing yet. Wait, yeah I got something large and in charge heading our way!" Kenji shouted. "Positions!" Jay yelled. Everyone who was out of their tank got in position and readied up. "Back up to the sides!" Jay ordered. The tanks all backed up and hid themselves, so that their barrels weren't showing. The gate busted down and the noise of heavy tracks and the ground rumbling was heard. "Steady…" The Long barrel of a T95/28 revealed around the corner. "Fire!" The group of tanks all fired on the Turtle's sides, knocking it out, at least the T34 did. "Hell yeah T28 doom turtle down!" Kenji yelled. "Nice shot, now flank around them, they're blocked in." Jay said. The group of tanks went around the force, busting through the walls catching the Selection force off guard. "Slaughter them." The tanks opened fire, knocking out tank after tank. With that threat gone, all they had to deal with was a few extra pershings and the Centurion.

"Main enemy force has been dealt with, heading to your position shield." Jay said as they began to drive back. "Um, we've got a bit of a problem." Pascal said. "What kind of problem?" "Bermuda and Centurion." "Sniper team…" "don't bother, we got over run and KO. Good luck Jay." Cody said. "Just hold out for a bit longer Buddy, we're almost there." Jay said. They made it to the Southern gate, which Jay saw the Bermuda tanks surrounding the group. "Halt, fire when stable!" The tanks stopped and opened fire on the Bermuda tanks, knocking two of them out. The third tanks turned around to see who shot them, and the IS put a round into the engine. Just then the T34 was knocked out from behind. "Centurion to the rear! Drive!" Courtney gunned the engine and accelerated forward. The M36 that was with them, also went forward, but getting knocked out by the Centurion. "Hit it!" The M18 did a 180 and went in reverse, allowing Jay to swing the gun around and fire that the Cent. The shot bounced off the front plate. "Shit! Reload!" "Up!" "On its way!" Jay fired, his shell landing right under the gun, knocking it out, but at the same time, the M18 was hit, getting knocked out. _JayPac High is the victor!_ A cheer went up through the radio. Jay climbed out the tanks to see his group cheering and running over to him. "We won! We really did it!" Cody shouted, lifting his buddy of the ground with the rest of the team. Jay was laughing from the excitement, and then saw the opponent commander climb down from her tank. "Alright, alright, put me down." The group put him down and he walked over to Alice. " _That was a great match_ " Jay said extending a hand. " _Outstanding victory._ " She replied, shaking his hand.


	3. Moving In

**Senshadou HQ**

The day that Jay had been dreading had come, he and some of his team members had to pay a visit to the Senshadou HQ to discuss the arrangements for their joint co-operation with Ooarai. The group of boys waited in the reception area where Jay was giving them a quick talk. "Now guys, remember, be respectful and only talk when spoken too. Mostly Pascal and I will do the talking, ok." They all nodded and the receptionist called told them that he was ready for them. The boys walked up some stairs and through some doors. A man sat behind a desk in a very wide room. The boys all filed in and bowed. " _You guys are here to discuss something with me?_ " He asked in a monotone like voice. "Yes, _I mean, yes. We've come to discuss the arrangements of our joint co-operation with Ooarai Girls Academy._ " Jay said. " _I see, well the arrangement has been made, you boys will be moving to the Ooarai Carrier._ " His comment was met with looks of surprise by the other boys, while pascal and Jay kept straight faces. " _Sir, only a suggestion, but wouldn't it make more sense to move the Ooarai team to our carrier? We do have the largest one in the league."_ Pascal said. " _No, the arrangement has already been agreed upon. No more questions. Unless you want to go back."_ He said. " _Yes, sir."_ Jay said. They left the office a little disheartened, but that was to be expected.

Back out on the parking lot, they got into their vehicles and prepared to drive back to the carrier. Jay's car was a Ford truck. He and Pascal climbed into the truck and waited for the others. "What a let-down, ey Jay?" Pascal asked. "Yeah, why does he want us to pile our tanks onto a carrier that barley has enough space as it is? It would make more sense if they come to our carrier, but we're in no place to complain." Jay said. "Yeah, but on the bright side, they'll be over 4000 girls. I bet you'll have a shot with one of them." Pascal said playfully. Jay jabbed him in the arm and got ready to leave.

 **Gerald R. Ford**

 **Tank Garage**

"Alright guys, let's get this meeting started. As you all know by now, our team will be moving to the Ooarai carrier at the demand of the Senshadou president. Which means that we will have to do a giant airlift for our tanks and other items." Jay said to the group of boys. "won't we be the only boys on the carrier?" one of the boys asked. "That's a no, there's other boys, they just won't go to the same school as we will. And yes, we will be attending the Girls academy only because we are a part of the Senshadou team." Pascal said. "So, pack up SOME of your belongings, not all of them. We're only there for a year." Jay said. With that the group disbanded. "You know, I heard that they had an instructor from the JSDF." Pascal said. "Big whoop, our instructor was an Abrams commander." Jay said, scoffing. Pascal laughed and patted Jay on the back. "Your comebacks are on par toady, dude!" "Practice makes perfect." Jay replied. "Airlift begins tomorrow at 1100 hours, starting with the crews." Jay said to pascal on the way out. "This is the list for the airlift." He pulled out a list with various aircraft listed on it.

ATR-72 – Crew transport

C-17 Globemaster III – Medium Lift Transport

AN-124 Ruslan – Heavy lift transport

V-22 Osprey – on site Crew transport (To be Stowed aboard Carrier)

"Only 4 aircraft?" Pascal asked. "It's not like we're gonna be flying any jet liners, bud." Jay replied. "I guess. Well we gotta major airlift tomorrow, so let get some rest. I take it I'm on the first flight out?" Pascal asked. "You know me too well. Ruslan, at 1100 hours tomorrow." Jay said. Pascal smiled and wave as he walked to his dorm. Jay went to his and sat on his couch. _Lots of new faces to meet. Can't wait!_

 **JayPac AN-124 on approach to Ooarai**

"Final Landing checklist." Jay called out. "Flaps." "40" "Gear." "Down and Locked." "Speed brakes." "Armed" "All checks out, let's turn base to final." They brought the big Russian aircraft into a wide descending turn, lining up with the makeshift runway. "Ooarai traffic, Ruslan 001 heavy on short final." They brought the jet in at an aggressive angle. "Short field a Ruslan, your nuts Jay!" Pascal shouted. Jay focused on the landing and touched down on the makeshift runway, slamming on the brakes and applying full reverse thrust. The plane stopped just short of the end of the runway, rolling back a little. "Alright boys, shut down the engines and let's unload." Jay said looking back at the surprised faces on the flight deck. "What? If a C-5 can do it so can we." Pascal said. The crew just stared at them before eventually snapping out of it and getting the aircraft ready to unload its cargo.

 **Ooarai school ship**

The nose of the Russian jet opened up to reveal the cargo within it. Jay climbed into his M18 while his brother drove it out of the plane. There directing him to the nearby tank garage was a girl with a pony tail and a curvy body. Followed was the JS-3, Panther II and an M24. They all parked at or near the garage and were met by Miho and the crew of her tank. " _Miho, nice to see you again._ " Jay said, climbing down from the M18. " _Good to see you as well_." " _Wow, a real_ M18 Hellcat!" said a girl running up to them. She was about the same height as Miho, but a with brown fluffy hair. " _Wow, a real Boy my age!_ " Said another girl coming up behind her, who had longer hair. "Yo, Jay! We need to clear out, one of our planes needs to land!" Jay rushed over, but before he disappeared around the corner he waved to Miho and her group. " _I'll be back, don't worry._ Get the Ruslan Running!" Jay shouted, running towards the plane.

 **Later that day….**

"That should just about wrap it up! Airlift complete!" Jay said, climbing out from the V-22 along with the rest of the crews that flew cargo runs. "The baggage that the crews brought have just been moved into their rooms." Pascal said. Jay nodded, it was getting dark and the makeshift runway was gone, but you could see the landing marks on the ground made by larger aircraft. "Osprey is covered and stowed, lets head to meet up with the rest of the boys and girls. They walked to the Garage, which was now crowded with the JayPac and Ooarai teams. The tanks from JayPac that weren't sheltered, were covered in tarps. Jay walked back to the group which was buzzing with the noise of the two schools meeting each other. "JayPac Attention!" The boys all stopped and looked at Jay and Pascal. "Listen up! Your living arrangements are being handed out to you. Most of you will be staying in an Apartment, but a few of you will be staying with some of these lovely girls. Your addresses of your apartment and your houses are on that paper. So, get some sleep, and we meet here tomorrow!" Jay announced. The group dispersed and began walking to their living quarters. The Ooarai team also started to leave, some with the boys, some with their friends, but some stayed to look at JayPac's tanks.

One of the girls, the brown-haired girl with short hair, tapped on Jay's shoulder. " _Yes?"_ He answered as he turned around to face her. " _Are you by any chance_ 'Ja-va-ri?'" She struggled with his name a bit, but Jay smiled and laughed a little. " _Please, just call me_ Jay. _You must be Yukari_." He said extending his hand. She shook it and nodded. " _I guess we're housemates. Just curious, what tank are you in?"_ Jay asked. Her eyes lit up when he asked that. " _I'm in the Panzer IV with Nishizumi-dono, I'm her loader!"_ She said excitedly. " _Well I'm in the M18 both as the Gunner and Commander._ " Jay said. Her eyes lit up even more when he said that. " _Come on, it's almost dinner time. I can't be late again._ " She said, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him to her house. "Later sauce boss!" Pascal shouted. Jay waved and turned around so he wouldn't trip. "I think they would make a great couple." Cody said. "Yeah? Well what about you, why are you still here?" he asked. "Waiting for my roommate." He said pointing to a tall girl with glasses. "I see, well I'm gonna book it. I've got my own place and I'm gonna enjoy it." Pascal said walking away.

 **Yukari's House, the next day…**

Jay woke up at around 6am in the Akiyama's living room. "ay, blin. I'm tired." He said. He picked up his phone, looking at the time and decided to get an early start. He did his morning business and changed into his exercise clothes. Since it was early, he decided to go on a little walk. The sun was just over the horizon and the sky was clear, which meant it was going to be hot later. He walked down the stairs and out the front door of the barber shop.

He came back, a little sweaty at around 8AM, which at around this time his host family was awake. He walked up the stairs, greeted by the smell of something delicious. "Mmm, something smells delicious!" Jay said, walking into the house. Mrs. Akiyama looked up at him from the kitchen area with a confused look on her face. " _Oh, right. My bad. I said your cooking smells delicious!"_ Jay said, realizing his mistake. " _Oh, thank you!"_ she replied. Jay grabbed his duffel bag and grabbed his School uniform, and went to the bathroom to change. He came out and saw Yukari grabbing some food o take with her on the walk to school. Jay did the same and followed her out.

" _Well isn't this exciting? I get to officially meet the rest of team today!"_ Jay said. " _Yeah, you'll probably get along great with them._ " Yukari said. Just then her phone rang. She answered the phone. " _Hello. Yeah...of course, we'll be there in a minute!"_ She hung up the phone and started double-time walking towards the school.

 **Ooarai Tank Garage**

" _What are we doing here?"_ Jay asked. Miho was waiting for him by the M18. " _Mako won't wake up again, so we decided to take a special wake up call for her."_ Miho said to Jay. " _So what does that have to do with me?"_ Jay asked. " _We need you to dive the M18 to her house._ " She said with a smile. Jay sighed and smiled. He knew what they were going to do because pascal did it once to him. " _Alright let's go!"_ Jay said climbing into the driver's position. The others climbed on board and got into their respective positions. Jay started up the tank and waited for Miho to give the order. "Panzer Vor!" She said. The tank rolled out from the garage and headed in the direction of Mako's house.

 **Mako's house**

" _Stop the tank."_ Jay hit the brakes and the tank skidded to a halt. Inside he could see two girls one desperately trying to get the other to get up. Jay climbed out from the drivers position and moved into his gunner seat. " _Load a blank round for me, Yukari."_ Jay said. She nodded and grabbed a blank round and loaded it. " _Ready!"_ "Round away!" Jay shouted before pulling the trigger. Since the 76mm was a bigger round it made more of a boom, causing car alarms to go off and waking other people up. A few minutes later both the girls climbed into the tank, and Jay retook the driver position. " _Well that's one way to say good morning, isn't it?"_ Jay said laughing a little. The girl who was asleep said nothing on the ride to school. " _not much of a talker, ey?"_ Jay asked. " _She'll talk occasionally. But she always so low energy."_ Yukari said. " _I can see."_

 **Ooarai High School**

The auditorium was packed with girls, which filled the air with excitement because for the first time in school history, boys will be attending class with them. Off stage though, Jay and Pascal were getting ready to present themselves to the girls on behalf of the team. "Nervous, Jay?" Pascal asked. "No, I'm not, I'm perfectly fine." Jay said, sarcastically. "Dude, just be yourself. If they like you, they like you. If they don't well…." "Pascal, I got it. I'm just nervous. OK?" Jay said. He patted his friend on the back and began to walk towards the stage.

" _We now present to you, the Commander and Vice Commander of JayPac High School!"_ Anzu said. The two boys walked to the center of the stage. " _Hello there. I'm Jay. Commander of the JayPac High school Senshadou team. I'm a Third-year student and I'm the Commander and gunner for the M18 Hellcat tank destroyer. I can't wait to fight alongside you and join you in the school."_ Jay said, saluting the crowd. " _I'm Pascal, Vice commander of the JayPac Senshadou team. I'm the gunner and commander of the IS-3. Just like Jay put it, I can't wait to get to know you girls._ " He said, saluting. " _Any questions?"_ Jay asked. Many hands shot up. They took some time, and most the questions were generic. Afterwards they continued with their day. "See, wasn't so bad. Now was it?" Pascal teased. "Oh, shut up." Jay said. "Now come on, we gotta change. Practice is in an hour." Jay said. "Yes, sir." He responded.


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

**Ooarai Training Grounds**

"A training match?" Jay asked. "Are you sure?" "Miho, I don't think the teams will be equal." Pascal stated. "It fine, we've decided to split the teams equally. Half of our tanks will go on Jay's team, while the other half stays with me." She explained. "Same with our tanks, bud." Jay said. The teams we're then separated and the practice match was about to begin. "So, radio callsigns? What about that?" Jay asked. "We've discussed this, so just for this practice you will be assigned animal callsigns. For example, Jay, your tank will be known as Cheetah." Miho explained. "I see. Well, let the match begin!" Jay said.

 **Jay's team starting position**

"Alright, commander what's the plan?" Anzu asked over the radio. "Well, since our team consist of mostly tank destroyers, we should try to surround them, use Rhino(T34) and Rottweiler(M26's) as diversions." Jay explained. "Um, sure…rhino copies." Kenji replied. "alrighty then, Tanks advance!" Jay said. The tanks all moved forward with Jay.

 **Miho's starting position**

"Well, most likely they're gonna try to send out some sort of diversion. Probably a few lightly armored vehicles." Pascal said. "Weird, I never saw you guys try to play the 'diversion card'" Miho replied. "We like to change up the playbook every now and then." Pascal replied. "So, Ms. Nishizumi, what is the plan?" Pascal asked. "Well, most likely they will try to send some sort of decoy. We let the decoys go and go after the main force." Miho said. "Not to be a spoil sport, but they do have the fastest tank in Senshadou on that team. What if we get flanked?" DeMarcus asked. "Well, we just gotta be quicker." Pascal answered. "Anglerfish, we need to get on the move. If that M18 see's s still here, we're done for." Pascal stated. "Roger that Bear(IS-3), Panzer Vor!" The tanks all started to advance, with the IS-3 at the front.

 **Battlefield**

"This is Cheetah, I have the enemy group in sight, all tanks get ready to move if things get spicy." Jay said. His tank was parked behind some shrubbery, about 400 meters from Miho's group. "Hippo team here, what do you want us to do?" "Just stay hidden, that goes for you too Turtle team. Alright, rhino, move into position and open fire. I want everyone to be pre-occupied with your tank before we make our move." "Roger, Rhino and Rottweiler 1 through 5 are moving into position." Jay watched though his binoculars as the heavy and mediums emerged from cover and opened fire on the advancing force. Both the T29 and T34 knocked each other out. "This is Rhino, T29 got us, but we got it." Kenji reported. "Roger, Alright boys and girls. Open fire, overwhelm them!"

In the Panzer IV, Miho was trying to come up with a plan to counter the already heavy fire from the remaining JayPac Pershings. "Ankou, they're opening up on all sides!" Pascal shouted. The IS-3 and the Porche Tiger backed up to cover the Panzer IV from fire. The shells that hit the tanks we're from range, so they didn't knock them out, it just shook the tank a lot when it hit. "Bear, drive at them we can try to break through the line!" Miho ordered. The enemy tanks started to close the distance little by little. Every shot becoming more lethal than the last. "Giraffe(M36) Is down!" The tanks formed into a column and drove towards the tree line.

"Courtney, reverse!" The M18 was put in reverse and moved back some, mostly because the column had taken an unexpected turn and headed straight at Jay's tank. Surprisingly nobody saw his tank as they passed by. Once the column broke through, they made a turn and headed into the forest. "Turtle, they're heading in your direction! I am pursuing." Jay said, giving the signal for Courtney to get on the move. After a while, some of the tanks joined him. "Alright, lets end this here. Panda, Corgi, Skunk, and Shiba (All M24's) Get to the front, stop them." Jay ordered. He was met with a "Roger that" and the tanks moved into position. "Open Fire!" Jay said, climbing back into his gunner seat. The tanks, still moving, opened fire on the enemy tanks. "Round away!" The M18, fired its round, impacting the Type 3 Chi-nu. "Ready!" "Round away!" The M18, fired again, this time hitting an M26's engine.

"They're behind us! M18 spotted!" Pascal yelled. Miho popped out of her turret to see theM18 hot on their trail, with his group knocking out tank after tank. "This is Leopon, we're moving to the back!" The Porche Tiger moved into a position to block any rounds from hitting the Panzer. A 76mm hit the Tigers rear, but it bounced. "Return fire!" Miho ordered. The Tiger fired, it shell sailing over the M18 to impact an M36 behind him. "M36 down! Switching targets!" Hoshino reported. The tiger fired at the M18, missing it and throwing up dirt. The convoy suddenly stopped, and the 122mm of the IS-3 fired. "M24's in front! I got one though." Pascal said. The M18 and the rest of the tanks behind it began to surround Miho's team. Soon, they completely surrounded them. All that they had left was the IS-3, Porche Tiger, two M26's, the M3 lee and the Char B1. And the Panzer IV. Jay's team had the M18, 3 M24's, the Stug, the Hetzer and 3 M36's left. "Of course, of course. We're surrounded. Just like that time we played against New York." Pascal said. "Or like the time we played Pravda." Sodoko said.

"Fire on my Fire!" Jay shouted. The M18 fired into the engine of the Porche tiger, knocking it out, but in response, all the M24's we're KO. They kept firing, hoping to knock out one of the heavy tanks. "Turtle got the Char!" Jay heard over the radio. "Nice shot, Anzu! Keep it up." Jay said as he discharged another round. "Ha, gotcha!" He said, hitting the back of a pershing. Then the IS-3 began to move, along with the remaining tanks. "Pursue them!" The remaining tanks of Jay's team gave chase.

The chase went back towards the field area, which was still full of tanks from the initial contact. "Focus fire on the Porche Tiger." Jay said. All the tanks fired on the Tiger, eventually knocking it out, but it took one last tank before the white flag popped up. "Weasel(M36) Is down!" Jay heard. They were down to only one M36, the stug, the Hetzer and the hellcat. They were down to One M26, the IS-3 and the Panzer IV, they had the firepower advantage. Then from long range, a shell knocked out the last M26. "Who the?" Jay said. He popped out of his turret to see a Panther II In the brush, through his binoculars. "Cody, you sly bastard! I honestly forgot about you." Jay said. "I've been radio silent for a reason." He said almost angrily. He shot again, hitting the M3 Lee. The turret of the IS-3 was facing backwards aiming at them. It fired, Knocking out the remaining M36. "We lost one, return fire!" The IS lined up on the stug. "Hippo, watch out!" It was too late, the IS knocked out the stug. "hippo is out! We fought well…" Erwin said over the radio. The panther shot again, but missed. "Keep going!" Jay said. The IS began to line up on the Hellcat. "Evasive maneuvers!" Jay said. The hell cat started to zigzag all over the place. The turret of the Is couldn't keep up and switched target's, firing at the Hetzer, knocking it out. "Turtle team is out!" Momo said over the radio. "Good fight, girls. Now let's give em the business." Jay said. The Panther II shot again, taking off some of the spaced armor. The IS-3 hit the brakes, nearly causing the M18 to collide with it. The IS-3 shot again, this time knocking out the Panther II, who knocked it out as well. "Jay, it's up to you." Cody said. "Roger that."

The Panzer IV turned around and fired at the M18, missing. "Come on Hanna-chan, you got it!" Yukari said, putting another shell in the breech. The M18 blew past the Panzer, sliding on the dirt to turn around. He returned fire, taking off some more of the spaced armor. The Panzer fired again, nearly taking off the track of the Hellcat. The hellcat sped up, closing the distance between the two tanks fast. "Fire as soon as you can!" Miho shouted. The two tanks fired simultaneously, missing. The Hellcat closed the range, slowly increasing the hit chance. The two tanks were swerving through the other knocked out tanks on the field, both trying to get to a clear area to shoot. Then they both got there, they fired in unison, knocking each other out. The two tanks came to a halt, both white flags sticking out their tanks.

 **Ooarai Tank Garage, the next day…**

Jay was helping some of the Motor club members fix his tank. "You see, most of the time, it's the transmission. You just gotta clean it up." Jay said to Hoshino. "I see, what about the specs of the engine?" She asked. "Well, it has an aircraft engine, just like the M3 Lee, in fact it's the same engine. Brings this thing up to 90kph on paved road. That's what makes this the fastest tank in Senshadou." Jay explained. Pascal was also there giving two of the girls a hand with the IS-3's transmission. "And… that's how you do it." Pascal said wiping his brow. "Very simple, so the rumors are true." Suzuki said. "Russian engineering." Pascal said. Some of the other boys were working on their tanks as well, fixing them for the next battle. After a few hours, all of Ooarai's tanks and most of JayPac's were ready. Miho walked up to the M18, but couldn't find Jay. She saw his younger brothers and asked them where he might be. "Jay, oh he's in the tank." Courtney said. He climbed onto the roof and opened the hatch. "Yo big bro, Miho needs ya." He said. "Ok, I'll be up in a minute." He responded. He climbed out and down to meet Miho. "Yeah, what's up?" Jay asked. "Well, we kind of need you to help plan our next battle." She responded. "Alright, when?" "30 minutes." "Ok, let me get changed out of these first." Jay said. He walked over to get his duffel bag, on the way he passed by Hoshino. "Yo, Hoshino, you girls can handle the rest of the tanks, right?" Jay asked. "Yeah, we got it." She responded. "Great." He said, before continuing off.

 **Ooarai Student Government office**

Jay and Miho walked into the office, which was surprisingly big. "Nice office, now you called me here because of the next battle, right?" Jay asked. They nodded. "So, what lucky school is going to fight us?" Jay asked. "Kuromorimine." Anzu said. "I feel like I should be afraid, but I'm not." Jay said. "What types of tanks do they have?" Jay asked. "Anything that's late war German." Yukari said excitedly. "I'm assuming that means Tigers, King Tigers and Panther's" Jay said. "Yeah, they even have a Maus!" Yukari said excitedly. "A Maus, well that's a factor we don't have to worry about." Jay said sarcastically. "Where will the battle take place?" Jay asked. "It's gonna take place in the area where we last fought them." Miho said. "Last fought them?" Jay asked confused. "Yeah, where we won the National tournament!" Yukari said. This went on for a while, Jay asked questions about the school, getting answers from pretty much everyone in the room. "So, let me get this straight. You were a part of Kuro's team, you saved some of your teammates from drowning, which costed you the match, but your mother wasn't proud?" Jay said. "So you quit Senshadou, came here, and now your one of the best commanders in Japan." "Yeah, that's the long-short of it." Miho said. "Not gonna lie, your mom is kinda messed up. But the bounce back is still impressive. So with your experience on both sides of the ball, how do they play?" Jay asked. "Coordinated attacks, usually trying to go for the one hit KO." Miho said. "Then we disrupt their formation. Wait, what do you mean one hit KO?" Jay asked. "Oh, this match is going to be a flag tank match. One tank is the main target, knock it out and the other team wins." Yukari explained. "Ok, so that begs the question, who is gonna be the flag tank?" They all looked at Jay. "Wait, no, I can't be the flag tank. My job is to stay…hidden…" Jay said, realizing why they wanted to choose him. "Exactly, you have the perfect tank for it. Fast, mobile, and camouflaged." Yukari said. "So when ids the battle?" Jay asked. "This Saturday." "Alright, looks like we still got a lot of work to do" Jay said.


	5. Rematch

**Battleground, one week later**

Both teams were lined up on either side, staring each other down. The commanders and Vice commanders standing in front of the judges. "Salute!" They all bowed. "You're going down, Nishizumi." Jay said under his breathe. When they stood back up, Jay looked Maho in the eye, giving her the same look he gave like he was about to throw hands. Then he turned away and walked to his tank.

The Ooarai team was in their starting positions, with Jay's tanks at the back. "Scout actual to Anglerfish, this really put the saying 'having a bullseye on your head' to a whole new level." Jay said. "Yeah, I guess. Now then, Panzer Vor!" The Tanks all advanced forward towards the woods. But little did they know, that Kuro was well aware of the boy's tactics, or so she thought. "Anglerfish, what's the plan?" Pascal asked. "Well, we just need to protect the flag tank, nothing to hard. The only problem is where we should go." Miho replied. Just then, the noise of an 88mm shell shrilled through the air, followed by an M26 getting knocked out. "This is Demarcus, we are down!" Jay heard. "All tanks increase your speed, head for the forest!" Jay ordered. The tanks all turned and headed for the safety of the forest.

Once they were away, they stopped and tried to recollect their plan. "Well, that was a great start, we're already down a tank." Caleb said to Jay. "Oh, shut up." Jay said climbing out his tank. He ran over to the Panzer IV and climbed up to meet Miho. "Well, that plan was a bust, but I have an Idea." Jay said. "We should send out some pershings and M24's led by the Porche Tiger to this point, send the tank destroyers to this hill to cover our push into the city, and draw the flag tank, which is Maho's tiger, into a 2 vs. 1." Jay explained. "But if any of their tanks see your tank they will do anything in their power to take you out." Miho explained. "Not to mention the armor on your tank is thin. One shot is all it takes." Yukari said from inside. "I know, which I why we have the T29, T34, and IS-3 stay with us as frontal and rear guard." Jay said. "Ok, sounds good, let's give it a shot." Miho said. Jay climbed back down and ran back to his tank. "Alright here's the plan, Scout 2-6, you guys and Shield 5 and 6 will be led by Leopon to lure some of the force away from us, which will give sniper team enough time to get to a high position. Once you're in that position, shoot anything that isn't Ooarai or JayPac. The rest will stay with the flag tank and push into the town." Jay explained over the radio. "Now then, Panzer Vor!" The tanks split off into their respective groups.

"This is Leopon, we've made it to some open fields, beginning to double back." Jay heard. "Roger Leopon, go ahead. Sniper Actual, status?" Jay asked. "This is sniper, we have no visual of the enemy force, and that actually scares me." Cody reported. "Yeah, Miho what do you think, should we continue… wait a second." Jay said. Something went off inside of him and he suddenly had an uneasy feeling. "Miho, I don't feel right going this way. Things have been going too well." Jay said. They came to a road which led into the town, still unguarded. "Stop the tanks." Jay said. "The column came to a stop. "This is Sniper, we're under heavy fire!" Cody shouted. "From what Cody?" "Every case tank destroyer they have! We've lost two! Make it three!" "Cody, pull back and rendezvous with us in the city! Leopon, what's your status?" Jay asked. "Don't worry, we're all still here." Suzuki reported. "Roger, keep heading to the rendezvous point." Jay ordered. "Miho how far are we from the…" He was interrupted mid-sentence by the noise of a shell hitting the tank next to him, which was the M3 Lee. "Rabbit team is down! Turn all our armor toward the fire at once!" Jay said. The T29, fired, its shot landing just short of a panther. "I have spotted about 3 panthers on our left." Kenji reported. "We've got a bigger problem, There's a couple King tigers to our right!" Pascal shouted. "Open fire!" Miho ordered. The tanks started to encircle the Hellcat. "Shell away!" The JS-3 fired, knocking out a Panther. "Panther down! Reload!" Pascal ordered. The other tanks were trying to keep the fire rate up, met by 88 and 75mm fire. "Jay watch out! King tiger lining up on you!" Demarcus yelled. The T29 reversed and bounced the shot, returning the favor. "Thank D, I owe ya one." Jay said. "We're gonna bust through their lines, All heavies up front!" Jay ordered. They fell away from their positions and moved to the front. "Miho, do you trust me?" Jay asked. "Yes, but what are you doing?" She asked. "CHARGE AHEAD!" He ordered. The three heavies started to charge forward towards a couple king tigers, the others followed. "Use MG fire to blind them!" Jay shouted. The front tanks complied and started to fire at the turrets of the German heavy tanks. This threw off their aim, allowing the convoy of tanks to bust through the lines and towards the city.

"Alright boys and girls move it!" Jay said as they entered the city. The group of tanks continued down a road to the rendezvous point. "Leopon, this is the flag tank, are you at the rendezvous?" Jay asked. "Yeah, but we lost most of our only another pershing and us mad it out." "Roger." The group of tanks met up at the rendezvous point, an area that overlooked the town. "Ok, so, there's an area in the town that would be perfect for a 2 vs.1. the only problem would be to lure Maho into it." Miho explained until the noise of an engine interrupted her. "We've been compromised. Let's move!" Jay said. "That's not a big tank, must be a scout. Wait…gottem!" Pascal said. "Panzer III, chase him down!" Then the Panzer IV knocked it out before it could move. "The one thing I remember about that little tank is that it runs back to a…" "MAUS!" A 128mm impacted the space between the Hetzer and the Stug. "Head downhill!" Miho ordered. "Kenji, Demarcus, take down that Maus!" Jay ordered. They acknowledge and their turrets started to turn around. The Maus fired again, the shot landed short. "Round Away!" Kenji shouted. The T34 fired, its shell blowing off the track of the Maus. "Shield 2 and 3 are stopping." The T34 and T29 skidded to a stop. They both fired, hitting the sweet spot forcing both shells into the engine. "Maus is dealt with. We'll stay here and scout." Kenji said. "Roger, what do you see?" Jay asked. "A few tanks going into the city, some case TD's and a few tigers and panthers." Demarcus said. "Roger, Shield, move to point HS and wait, I'll try to lure in their flag tank." Jay said. The JS-3 made a left and waited. "Kenji, how are we looking?" "From here your spot on flag tank should be passing you up soon." Kenji reported. "Alright, Miho I need you to stick close to me, the rest of you try to draw their forces away from us." Jay ordered. "Roger!" Soon they caught sight of Kuro's forces, and began to make their move. "Leopon, Hippo, aim for their tracks, blow them off." Miho said. The Porche Tiger took aim and fired, blowing off the track of a panther, while the stug took the track off the Jadgtiger. Jay and Miho followed up with the KO shots to both tanks. The forces took notice and started to turn around. "Leopon, get to the front, try to make a hole for us to squeeze through, you too Mallard." The Char B1 and the Porche tiger passed up the M18 and Panzer IV, soon the tanks were taking fire from one of the king tigers. The Porche tiger shot at the king tiger, and the King tiger returned fire, both tanks knocking each other out. "Leopon is down!" Jay shouted. "Turn right, we can go this way!" The group of tanks was soon met with 88mm fire as they turned towards the safety of a nearby complex.

"Miho, I'm gonna double back and try to get that tiger to follow." Jay said. "Roger, don't get knocked out." Miho replied. The M18 did a 180 and headed down towards the group. "Alright Courtney, set up an ambush in the alley." The M18 skidded to a stop reversed into an alleyway. He heard the engines of the tanks get louder and louder. Soon he saw a Ferdinand tank destroyer and opened fire. "Yeah, got one. Now reverse please." The Hellcat began to reverse, until jay heard the tiger engine. "Full speed reverse!" The hellcat kicked into its second reverse gear, hitting Maho's tiger just as she fired. "GO, go, go!" Jay ordered. The Hellcat turned and made a run for it, zigzagging to dodge the incoming shells. "Shield Move to 0017, now." Jay checked to make sure that the tiger was in pursuit, which it was. "Roger that, moving to position now." Pascal said.

"Anglerfish, move to 0017, tiger is hot on my tail." Jay said. "Roger, moving to 0017." The Hellcat was heading straight for an enclosed complex, like a school yard or business area. The Hellcat and the Tiger zoomed into the closed area, followed by the Panzer IV. "Block it buddy!" Jay ordered. The IS-3 blocked the path to the area. "Good luck, Jay. We'll hold them off." Pascal said. The rest of Kuro's forces had arrived, and in the King tiger was a very upset Erika. "Ugh, not this again! Just go over that Piece of Russian junk!" Erika shouted. From inside, pascal heard this and as soon as a Jadgpanther started to move forward, it was knocked out. "Return fire!" The Tanks all opened up of the lone Russian tank, which was bouncing the 88's even from close range.

Inside the complex, the tiger was chasing the M18, who was in turn getting chased by the panzer IV. "Hold your fire anglerfish, I'll call the shot." Jay said. "Load smoke into the breech, bro." Jay said. Caleb picked up the M88 shot and loaded it. "Ready!" "On my count Courtney." "Roger, Roger!" Jay got on the gun, and began to turn the turret sideways. "NOW!" Courtney put the Hellcat into a wide left turn and Jay fired the smoke round into the ground in front of the tiger, which disoriented the driver. "Fire, when ready, load AP" Jay ordered. He heard the panzer IV fire, as well as the 88. When the smoke cleared, he saw the Panzer with its white flag up, and the tiger without it. "Round away!" Jay fired the M62 at the wrong time, right as the tiger was turning. The shell bounced off the angled Armor. "Shit, Drive Courtney, Drive!" The Hellcat accelerated forward, just as the tiger fired. "Turn around! We're winning this the JayPac way." Jay said. The Hellcat turned around and started to charge towards the tiger. "Round away!" The hellcat fired, blowing off the track of the tiger. The Tiger started to turn, exposing its side perfectly, allowing Jay to shoot it in the side. "Round away." Jay pulled the trigger, and the shell left the barrel. The smoke cleared showing a white flag sticking up from the tiger. _"Match Over, Ooarai is the winner!"_

 **Staging Area**

All the vehicles from both sides were recovered and ready to send off back to the carriers. Jay and Miho were conversing about the battle, until Maho and Erika walked up to them. "Onee-chan?" Miho asked. Both Maho and Erika Stood in front of them. Erika was giving Jay a murderous look. "Umm, you must be Erika Itsumi. I've heard a lot about you." He said looking at Erika and back to Maho. "And you must be Maho…" She gave him a murderous look as well. "Listen, Jay. Don't try anything with my sister or else…" She said, which Jay then started to get nervous. He had never been pressed like this. "Nee-chan, he hasn't done anything, besides he's quite friendly." Miho said, after seeing the nervous look on Jay's face. Maho turned to her sister, not smiling, but a lot less hostile looking. "Ok, Miho." She said. "Erika! Let's get going." Maho said as she was beginning to walk away. Erika gave Jay one last look and followed. "Your sister is scary, not gonna lie." Jay said, watching them leave. "Yeah, you should meet my mother." She said, giggling. "yeah, can't wait..." Jay said, smiling back. They both got up and began their walk to the carrier.


	6. The New Plane

**Ooarai Carrier, one month later…**

Jay and Yukari were sitting in a park talking about the tanks and aircraft. "So, you fly an F-14? That's impossible!" Yukari stated. "Not impossible at all, I had some F-14 pilots show me the ropes and soon enough, I was flying a tomcat. Pascal on the other hand, went to Russia to learn how to fly his Sea flanker. Now we fly at the annual airshow on our carrier." Jay said. Then his phone rang, it was his father. "Hold on, I have to take this." Jay said, standing up. He answered the phone and after a few minutes of talking, he came back with a look of both happiness and sadness. "What's the matter?" Yukari asked. "Well, as the head pilot of the JayPac Airlift division, it was just confirmed that our 747 is officially retired. But, we're scheduled to receive our first of three 777's to replace it." Jay said. He sat back down on the bench, looking at the sky. "You must have really liked that plane." "the same way you like the Panzer IV." Jay said turning to look Yukari. She giggled and smiled, looking back at him. "I'm due back to my school carrier for practice tomorrow, so is Pascal." Jay said. "Can I come?" Yukari asked. "I don't know…I mean, I guess you can, but you're gonna be on our carrier for about a good 15 days." Jay said. Yukari beamed with excitement.

 **Yukari's house, the next day…**

"Don't worry about a thing Mrs. Akiyama, I'll be sure to take care of her." Jay said. "No funny business, and thank you." She replied. "For what?" "For being so kind to her." Jay beamed. "No problem, we'll be back in a couple weeks." Jay said before leaving. Once he got out the barber shop, he saw Yukari standing by the road, waiting for him, sitting on the curb. "Hey, what's the matter?" Jay asked, sitting next to her. "I'm just a little nervous." She said. "But excited at the same time?" Jay asked. "Yeah…" "Don't worry, I'm here for you, if you need anything when we get to the carrier, just ask. Ok?" Jay said, hugging Yukari. She leaned into his hug and began to smile. "ok." She said. "Now then, we should be off. Our plane is scheduled to arrive in about 20." Jay said. He picked up Yukari's bag and began to walk towards the LZ. Yukari happily followed.

 **JayPac ATR-72 Enroute to the Gerald R. Ford…**

Jay was looking out the window, specifically the engine of the turboprop airliner. Yukari had fallen asleep in the seat next to him and was leaning on him. The plane wasn't full at all, in fact, it was super empty. The only passengers on the plane we're himself, Yukari, Pascal and 3 other students going back to the carrier to visit family. The plane then made a wide left and descending turn. The turn made Yukari wake up. "Are we landing?" She asked. "Yeah, look" Jay said pointing out the window. She looked out the window and saw the Carrier. "Wow! It's even bigger than Saunders!" She said. "15km long, 3 wide." Pascal said in the seat in front of him. "Largest ship in Senshadou." Jay said. The plane began its approach to the runway.

 **Gerald R. Ford**

 **Jay's Dorm**

Jay and Yukari were relaxing from the flight and watching a documentary of the Battle of the Bulge. "Jay I'm bored, let's go somewhere." Yukari said after a while. Jay looked at his watch and decided she was right. "Ok, let's go then." Jay said. Yukari shot up from the couch and made her way to the door. They walked out together and hopped in Jay's car.

 **JayPac Tank Garage**

Jay parked in front of the tank garage, and Yukari was in shock from the size of it. "It looks like an aircraft hangar!" She exclaimed. "That's because it is an old aircraft hangar." Jay said walking up and opening the door. What Yukari saw blew her mind, though the MBT of JayPac was gone, there were still many tanks in the garage. "Wow! So many tanks!" "Hey, come here, this is a great view." Jay said from the top of a flight of stairs. Yukari climbed them and stood next to Jay. She could see every tank they had, Some T-34's, a few M4A3's with the 76mm. Even some Japanese tanks. "Wanna get a closer look?" "YES!" She shouted. They walked down the stairs and along the tanks. Then they came to a Sherman with the word "Fury" written on the barrel. "This was the first tank where I was a commander." Jay said, looking at the tank, an M4A3E8. "Really?" "Yep, before the school got the M18 and IS-3, this was the tank both Pascal and I were in. Pascal was my gunner." Jay explained. "Good times…Oh, you gotta see our Chi-Ri-II!" Jay said walking to the Japanese tank part of the garage. Yukari walked along, ogling at every tank she passed, until she bumped into Jay. "ow…Sorry." She said. "your fine, look at this beauty." Jay said gesturing to the tank. "It looks like an oversized Type 3." She said. "Well we have this and the Type 4 Chi-to." Jay said. "This tank features an Autoloader, it works like a pistol." Jay said, climbing up. Yukari followed, climbing down into the cupola after Jay. "See those shells on the wall? They're in racks." Jay grabbed an empty rack. "You load them like this, and you fire." Jay explained. He unloaded the rack and placed it on the wall before climbing back out.

"Yo, Jay!" Pascal called out. He saw the two and walked towards them. "Hey man, what's up?" Jay asked. "The trip 7 is ready for pick up and we're taking the 744 to Victorville." He said. "When?" Jay asked. "Tomorrow, besides, practice for the airshow begins this Friday." Pascal said. Jay nodded and Yukari came down from the Type 5. "Hey, Pascal! When are you guys leaving?" She asked. "Tomorrow, and you're coming with us." Jay said. "I am?" "She is?" "I promised her mother I would keep an eye on her. So, she's coming with." Jay said. Yukari smiled and hugged Jay. "Yay! I get to see America!" She said. "Well, we need to get packing. I'll meet you at the plane tomorrow." Jay said to Pascal. "Roger that, boss." He replied.

 **JayPac Airfield**

The 747 stood tall and defined at the ramp, originally it started life as a Qantas 747-400, flying for about 10 years before being retired and refitted to fly the students of JayPac for 7 more years. Now she takes her final flight. Yukari, Jay and Pascal climbed up the boarding stairs and walked up the flight of stairs into the upper deck. "Take a seat anywhere, unless you wanna ride in the jump seat." Jay said. Yukari took a seat by the window, closest to the flight deck. Jay and Pascal took their respective seats on the flight deck.

"Victor 747 Heavy, requesting clearance for start and taxi." " _Victor 747, heavy, cleared for startup, contact JayPac ground when ready to taxi."_ "Roger, Victor 747, heavy cleared for the start." While Jay was communicating with the tower, Pascal brought the 4 Pratt and Whitney PW400 engines online. " _Victor 747, heavy, you are cleared to taxi to the runway, via taxiway Alpha, line up and wait_." "Cleared to taxi to the runway via alpha, lineup and wait." Jay said, advancing the throttles just enough so that the plane would roll forward and turn. The area by the airport was crowded with people along the fences that wanted to see the jumbo takeoff for the last time. Jay and Pascal waved to the crowded fence line, before they turned onto the runway and lined up. " _Victor 747, on behalf of JayPac High School's Airlift division, we thank you for your service. For the very last time, Victor 747, Heavy, you are cleared for takeoff, 02 minutes after takeoff turn right to heading 085, climb to 4000." "_ Thank you tower, Victor 747, heavy, cleared for takeoff, 02 minutes after takeoff turn right to 085, climb to 4000."

 **Victorville, CA**

It was about 100 degrees when they touched down on the runway, and it was 6pm. They taxied the 747 to its parking spot and powered down. "Well, we're staying here for the night and leaving tomorrow." Jay said. "look there's our plane." Pascal pointed to a 777 that had a Blue tail and their school flag and Ooarai's school flag as the logo. "The spirit of Ooarai, she takes flight tomorrow, but for now, we rest." Pascal said, getting up out the co-pilot's seat. They walked out the flight deck and into the cabin area, where they found a sleeping Yukari. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up." Jay said, sitting by Yukari. "Ok lovebirds, I'll wait at the stairs." Pascal said, starting to walk down the flight of stairs to the main cabin. Jay lightly shook Yukari, to which Yukari grabbed his arm and nuzzled it. "Mmm…so soft…" She said sleepily. "Hey, sleepy head, we're here." Jay said, trying to pry the girl off his arm. "wha…? Oh, sorry." She said letting go and rubbing her eyes. Jay got up to let her grab her stuff and walk out the aisle.

 **The next day…**

Jay was up early morning, since his body clock was still on Tokyo time. He checked his phone to see what time it was, turned out it was around 4AM, still two hours before breakfast started. _Well might as well get up for the day._ He thought. He shared a bed with Yukari, since they got a two-bedroom suite. He carefully got out of bed as to not wake Yukari, which he successfully did, and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. After about a 30-minute shower, he changed into the flight uniform and sat at the desk, looking at his flight plans for the day. Then he was surprised from a hug from behind. "Good morning, Jay." She said quietly. "Good morning, fluffy." Jay said, reaching up and ruffling her hair. She giggled a bit before kissing him and going to take a shower. It was only when the door closed, when Pascal said something. "Hey, I see you man. Just wondering, are you two...?" "Yes Pascal, we are." Jay said before he finished. "Ok, ok. You know who I really want to get with?" Pascal asked Jay. "First of all, why are you asking me that, secondly it's that one Russian girl we met in Dallas." Jay said. "Yeah, her name was…umm…damn, I know it started with an 'N'…" "You mean Nonna?" Yukari said, coming out the bathroom in her change of clothes. "Yeah! Nonna, that was it." "I'm surprised you forgot her name, she was the one that you were hanging out with in Atlanta." Jay said. "Hehe, yeah…" Pascal said, heading to the shower.

The three went down to the lobby for breakfast, fully awake, and ate. "So, this is an American style breakfast." Yukari said, with a giant waffle, sausage and eggs on her plate. "Yeah, pretty much." Jay said before taking a swig of his apple juice. There was a TV with the news on, giving the events of the past few days. "Weather looks great both at our destination and here, I say we depart as soon as possible." Pascal said, joining them at the table. "Yeah, but that's still not for another 5 hours." "Well, we could hang out here and eat breakfast until then, at least for another 2 hours." Pascal said. And that's what they did. Conversing about the new plane and how it was better than the 747, and the memories the boys had with it. "I still remember your first landing, Pascal." "Hey, want me to bring up your first C-130 landing?" Pascal said, shooting a sly glance at Jay. "ugh, touché…" Jay said. Yukari look from one to the other. "I wanna know, it sounds interesting." Yukari said. "Well, Pascal had a triple bounce on his first landing." Jay said. "Jokes on you, at least I saved the plane!" Pascal said. "What do you mean?" "Yes Jay, what do I mean?" Pascal and Yukari both looked at him. "I may have steered the Herc off the runway and caused a prop strike." Jay said, embarrassed. "And damaged the wing, you left that out." Pascal finished. Jay just looked away, and Yukari laughed.

 **JayPac 777 Enroute to Gerald R. Ford**

The sky was clear blue at FL390, 39,000 feet above the ground. The 777-300 was cruising along at around 400kts, just steadily moving in a westerly path. Jay, Pascal and Yukari were all on the flight deck talking. "So, when did you guys get rated for this beast?" Yukari asked. "About 9 months ago for me and 2 for him." Jay said. "Yeah, she flies like a dream, you wanna try?" Pascal asked, turning back toward Yukari. She shook her head. "Its fine. I like riding in the jump seat." She said smiling. "Well, we got a surprise for when we get back to the carrier." Jay said smiling. "I can't wait!" Yukari said.


	7. VIP Flights

**Sorry it took me a while to upload, i had school and such. Also this is the longest chapter i've written.**

 **FWI, this and the next chapter are very aviation based. But i promise chapter 9 will be back on the ground and very enjoyable. (especially if you've seen GUP das finale)**

 **Gerald R. Ford**

 **JayPac Airfield**

The Three walked down the boarding stairs from the 777, after about a 14-hour flight. They all were a bit tired, which was sort of good because it was evening when they landed.

"Jesus…remind me to never fly without a relief crew Pascal." Jay said, yawning. Yukari or Pascal didn't say anything, both were too tired to speak. The three walked through the dispatch building, logging the flight and leaving before heading to their dorms.

 **The next day…**

Jay woke up to the bright afternoon sun. He ended up falling asleep on his sofa, with Yukari on the other end, her feet kind of in his face.

"Ay blin…what am I going to do?" Jay asked quietly. He softly moves her feet to the side and begins to get up from the couch.

"Good morning, Jay." She says looking at Jay, smiling.

"Right back at you." Jay said. She sat up, rubbing her head.

"What's the plan for today?" She asked.

"Well you've seen pretty much the entire carrier, so resting. Besides, I've got some arrangements to make. VIP flights and such." Jay explained.

"Oh, ok…" Yukari said a little disappointed. "It's ok, fluffy. Remember that surprise I was telling you about?" She nodded.

"Well, you're at the top of the list. In other words your my RIO during the show." Yukari had a confused look on her face.

"What's an 'RIO'?" She asked.

"An RIO, or Radar Intercept Officer, is basically the person who sits in the rear seat of a two-seat fighter. But we won't be using the radar, obviously." Jay explained. Her eyes widened with excitement.

"That's AWESOME!" She exclaimed. She embraced Jay, making him fall onto the floor.

"Ow, ok, ok!" Jay laughed. Yukari helped him up and Jay went about his business, taking a shower and changing. After Yukari had her shower, she and decided to go to the carrier's diner for lunch.

 **34R Diner**

The diner was rarely busy, so getting a runway view booth was almost no problem. The waitress led them to their table and they sat looking at the menu's.

"This place has very weird names for sandwiches and other dishes. Like, what's a 'Beluga'?" She asked, looking amusingly confused.

"That sandwich is named after a French transport aircraft, so it's very loaded." Jay explained. She scrolled through the sandwich menu until she found one she liked. Just then, the waitress came.

" _Good Afternoon you two, are you ready to order_?" she asked. Yukari and Jay both nodded. " _And what can I get for you, sir_?" She asked.

" _I'll have the 747 jumbo, no tomatoes."_ He answered.

"And for you miss?"

"雷鳴のサンドイッチを手に入れることはできますか？ (Can I get the Thunderbolt sandwich please?)" She asked. The waitress looked at her with a confused expression.

" _Is she speaking Japanese?"_ The waitress asked.

" _Oh, right, she said she wants the Thunderbolt sandwich, please."_ Jay translated. The waitress nodded and took their menus.

"She couldn't understand me, couldn't she?" Yukari asked, blushing.

"Afraid not, you are on an American ship you know? Not everyone understands Japanese, let alone speak it as fluently as the Senshadou team." Jay explained. "But, that's ok. I can translate both ways." He said, smiling. She smiled back, giggling a little. A Boeing 737 on its takeoff roll, flashes by the window, catching everyone's attention in the restaurant.

"That's amazing!" Yukari exclaimed, watching the baby Boeing rotate and rise into the sky.

"Yeah…" Jay said, watching the plane as well. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at the message. It read:

 _We've got confirmation, 12 VIP's here is the list_

 _Kay- Saunders, F-14_

 _Maho N. – Kuromorimine, MiG-29UB_

 _Naomi- Saunders, F-14_

 _Nonna- Pravda, MiG-29UB_

 _Clara- Pravda, MiG-29UB_

 _Mika- Jatkosota, MiG-29UB_

 _Kinuyo N.- Chi-Ha Tan, F-14_

 _Miho N. – Ooarai, F-14_

 _Yukari A. – Ooarai, F-14_

 _Darjeeling – St. Gloriana, Mig-29UB_

 _Rosehip – St. Gloriana, F-14_

 _Anchovy – Anzio, F-14_

Jay looked over the list twice, recognizing a few names.

"You know Yukari, I didn't think either of the Nishizumi sisters would accept the flight." Jay said, looking at the list.

"Well, even now Nishizumi-dono still surprises me." Yukari said. The waitress brought them their food, which was shaped like the planes, close enough, anyway. They both ate, but they couldn't eat it all.

"You excited for tomorrow, fluffy?" Jay asked on the walk back to his dorm.

"Yeah! I can't believe I'll get to fly in a jet fighter!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and just for advice, eat lightly tomorrow morning, we don't want you to get sick and make my jet a 'vomit comet', ok?" Jay said. Yukari nodded in response.

"What about everyone else? When are they coming?" She asked.

"My phone has been going off all day, mostly from the others telling me that they just got off the plane and are already here." Jay said, smirking. Off in the distance he saw a group of girls walking toward them. One had her hair in a sort of weave, blonde hair, that is. Another girl who seemed to be a bit more energetic than the others was trying to get the blonde-haired girl's attention.

"Speaking of which there's a group now." Jay said, gesturing to the group. Yukari looked at them and she immediately recognized them.

"That's Darjeeling! They're from..."

"St. Gloriana, I know. I've met her before." Jay said. They made a right on a corner and headed down that street. They passed by some shops that looked interesting, to Yukari at least.

"Look, there's some of the Saunders girls." Yukari pointed out. Jay saw Kay and her group of friends walking nearby, surprisingly they didn't notice him and Yukari walking by. They continued to walk around, eventually getting to the dorm.

 **Jay's Dorm Room**

Jay was sitting at the table in the kitchen, looking over the flight plans for each VIP flight. Yukari sat by him and watched, quietly. After a while she got bored and tapped Jay on the shoulder.

"Jay, what are you doing?" She asked. Looking at the many papers in on the table.

"Just some flight planning. Both pascal and I are briefing each person going on a ride tomorrow. I know it by heart, but it doesn't hurt to go over the plans occasionally." Jay said, still looking at the flight plan. "Oh! That reminds me…" Jay said, getting up and rushing to his room. He came back out with a G-suit that had Yukari's name on the left and her school insignia on the right. Yukari looked at the suit and beamed.

"Well? what do you think?" Jay asked.

"I love it! Do the others have this on their G-suits as well?" Yukari asked. Jay nodded.

"Yep, everyone has a G-suit with their name on it. Only the best for our VIP's." Jay said, in a sort of goofy tone.

 **The next day…**

 **JayPac Airfield, Hangar #4**

The hangar was buzzing with students from the schools and the VIP's who were flying that day. Jay and Pascal stood in front of their respective aircraft answering questions that some students had. Finally, the time for the briefing had come.

" _Yo Jay! Let's get started!"_ Yelled Pascal. Jay nodded and headed over to the briefing area. Jay walked up and stood in front of the many eyes of both the flyers and non-flyers.

"Good morning everyone, glad you could come out on this wonderful day to fly. This will be a quick safety and flight briefing. As I'm sure, most of you are eager to get up in the clouds, but beforehand, we must go over a few rules first. Firstly, always listen to the pilot. Me or Pascal, depending on who your flying with, will tell you if you need to press or pull anything in that cockpit. Secondly, always stay strapped in. for some reason, people who fly with us think just because we're teens, we aren't strict, but if I catch that harness unbuckled, I will terminate the flight and head back to the carrier." Jay explained. Pascal went over a few rules of his own, and then the fun part of the briefing began.

"Now, since we are going to be pulling a lot of heavy G-forces on this flight, Jay and I are going to teach you a trick we learned from a Blue Angels pilot. So, your sitting, enjoying the ride, and I suddenly say, 'ready, hit it!' What do you do?" Pascal asked. Jay demonstrated what they should do, and the some of the girls broke out in laughter.

"That's called the 'hic' maneuver. Now you try it. Make sure to squeeze those leg muscles." Pascal said. Both Jay and pascal saw the girls do it, but literally squeeze their legs.

"No, no, squeeze your legs, umm, tighten your muscles." Jay corrected. He was met by OH's and the girls did it perfectly. Jay turned to Pascal, and nodded.

"Alright ladies, you all are ready. Now if you will follow us, we shall take you out to the loading area." Jay said. The 12 girls followed him and Pascal out of the hangar. In the mid-morning sun stood the two aircraft, canopies open, ready to fly. Jay led those who were flying in the F-14 with him and Pascal with did the same with his group.

"Alright ladies, one more thing, god forbid this from happening, but if an emergency happens and I yell 'Eject, eject, eject!' there is an ejection handle under your seat, reach down and pull as hard as you can to eject." Jay explained to both groups. "That just about covers it, so let's fly!" Jay exclaimed.

"First up for the F-14 is Kay! Climb on in!" Jay shouted. Kay proudly walked up to the boarding ladder of the Tomcat and climbed in. Jay climbed up and helped her strap in. She put on the helmet and shuffled around in the seat.

"I know, not that comfortable, but you'll get used to it. Now we fly!" Jay said, climbing down the ladder and walking over to his. He climbed up into his seat and strapped in, while strapping in he saw that Pascal and his passenger, Maho, were buckled in as well. Jay gave the ground crew a signal to clear everyone nearby the plane. Jay then began the start-up procedure, bring the aircraft to life.

"Radio check, can you hear me in the back?" Jay asked.

"Loud and clear Jay!" Kay shouted.

"You don't have to yell, you know." Jay retorted.

" _Akula? Radio check, how copy?"_

" _5/5, Viper you take the lead and I'll follow."_ Pascal responded.

" _Tower, Demo 01 requesting taxi clearance_."

" _Demo 01, you are cleared to taxi to the runway."_

 _"Cleared to taxi, Demo 01 and 02."_ Jay advanced the throttles just enough to get the tomcat moving, the two GE F110's creating a high-pitched noise as the Tomcat pulled away from the area. Following the tomcat, the RD-33's of the MiG also created a high-pitched noise as it too taxied away. Jay swept the wings of the tomcat into the takeoff/landing position. Jay moved the stick around to see if the control surfaces were in order, which they were.

"Alright Kay, we're getting ready to takeoff, when we do, keep your head on the back of the seat, remember the hic maneuver, and this flight will be fun ok?" Jay said.

"Ok!"

" _Tower, Demo 01, requesting takeoff clearance with unrestricted climb."_

 _"Demo 01, cleared for takeoff with unrestricted climb. Have a safe flight."_

 _"Cleared for takeoff, unrestricted climb, demo 01 ready to rock!"_ Jay taxied the Tomcat onto the runway, stopping briefly.

"Ready in the back?!"

"Hell yeah, let's rock!"

"Then here we go!" Jay pushed the throttle up to full military power. The Tomcats engines roared, causing the jet to roll down the runway. The plane lifted off the ground and Jay held it just off the ground.

"Ok, reeeaaadyyy, HIT IT!" Jay pulled hard on the stick, the nose raised up into the air, and he could hear Kay doing the Hic maneuver. When the G's died down he could hear Kay laughing with excitement.

"Congrats Kay, you just pulled 4 g's." Jay said. He got a whoop of pure adrenaline rush from Kay as a response.

 **A Few miles away from the Carrier**

"Alright, now we have reached our demo altitude, first we're gonna go for a loop, this should be about 3 g's. Ready, hit it!" Jay put the tomcat into a climb, which became steeper and steeper until They were inverted and heading back down.

"Wow, that's a workout." Kay said, catching her breath a little.

"Yeah. Now, we gonna do a max-g turn, ready?"

"Alright, squeeze those legs, Ready Break!" Jay pulled the tomcat into a high angle, high g turn. Both strained against the forces, but they both did it. Kay was whooping with excitement at the end of the turn.

"Alright! 6.5 g's! well done." Jay said. "Now let's hang!"

"What?" Jay heaved the stick to the right and the aircraft rolled onto its back, causing both of them to "hang on their straps". Kay looked up to see the ocean way below.

"Wow…this is so cool, wait…Jay I see something!" Kay shouted.

"What is it?" Jay asked now looking.

"Looks too low to be an airliner, and by the way it's moving I'd say it's a fighter." Kay said. As soon as she said that, Jay pulled hard on the stick, performing a split-S. They leveled out in the opposite direction, heading back towards the ship.

"What's with the sudden change of direction?" Kay asked after.

"We're gonna break the sound barrier." Jay said, sweeping the wings back. The airspeed indicator was rising quickly with every second. 0.9…0.95…1.0.

"And…that's Mach. We are now going 762 miles per hour." Jay said, the clouds were shooing by, giving that sense of wonder. They began descending back down since the carrier was now in sight.

 **JayPac Airfield**

Everyone who was on the airfield, especially those awaiting the return of the two aircraft, keep their eyes peeled.

"Look!" One of the ground crew shouted. All the heads turned to see the F-14 tomcat flying over the runway, only to make a hard right turn to set up for a landing. Soon the tomcat was on the ground and taxiing back towards the parking area. Once the chocks were in place, the canopy was opened and the two climbed down from the fighter. Kay was beaming with joy from the flight.

"Welcome back, Kay. How was it?" Naomi asked.

"You'll see for yourself, Naomi." Kay said, pointing to the aircraft. Shortly after Jay left to get the next rider, the MiG-29 roared overhead, catching everyone's attention, doing the same thing that the tomcat did to set up for an approach. The MiG taxied to the area, parking next to the tomcat. Pascal and Maho climbed down from the Russian jet, and walked over.

"I forgot that MiG's were so maneuverable." Pascal said, catching up to Jay.

"Well you can always fly the MiG instead of the Flanker pal." Jay said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you know that wont happen. Now, we should practice for the show, with the VIP's on board." Pascal suggested.

"Even the Mock Dogfight?" Jay asked.

"You know it. You ready to lose?" Pascal asked. Jay just gave him the look; a look pascal knew meant 'not on your life.'

 **A few miles Away from the Ship, a few hours later…**

Pascal was in a tight formation with Jay, their two aircraft very close together. Pascal noticed a few things about how Jay led this demo team over the years, but he preferred to keep it to himself.

"You enjoying the ride back there?" Pascal asked Clara.

" _Ready…BREAK!"_ Pascal yanked the stick to the left, breaking away from the tomcat to set up for the dogfight.

"Да, очень(yes, very much)" She replied.

"That's good, right now, we're setting up for the last part of our show, a mock dogfight." Pascal explained. He pushed the throttle up to full military power, breaking the sound barrier.

"Did we just break the sound barrier?" She asked, looking to see if she was reading the airspeed indicator right.

"Yes, we did, good observation, now then…hit it!" Pascal lowered the throttle, pulling into a tight turn. "He should be just off our nose." He kept the aircraft flying straight, trying to find him on the horizon. A few seconds passed by, until an F-14 flashed by, already beginning its turn.

"Tally ho!" Pascal used the MiG's superior maneuverability to engage the tomcat. "Clara, find him!" Pascal said, but little did he know, she already knew where he went.

"He's below us" She said.

"Then time for a classic Russian aircraft maneuver, hold on!" Pascal said, flipping a few switches so that he can recover quickly.

"What are you about to do?" She asked.

"COBRA!" Pascal pulled the stick back as far as it would go. The nose of the MiG went back to about a 100-degree angle to the flight path, reducing the speed dramatically. The Tomcat shot past the jet and before it could escape Pascal said.

" _You know once I get behind you I won't get off, right?"_

" _Yeah, yeah…you got me. Form up, we're RTB"_

 _"Roger that on your right._ We're heading back." Pascal said, maneuvering into formation with Jay and Kinuyo. The two-ship flight hit Mach simultaneously, taking them back towards the carrier.

 **JayPac Airfield**

The flight of two did a break over the runway, from the cockpit of the MiG, Pascal watched as Jay quickly turned away to set up for his landing.

"Up and Over we go!" Pascal shouted, pitching up before breaking. Into the traffic pattern. He could hear Clara laughing after he leveled out.

"Great job, did you enjoy your flight?" Pascal asked, still setting up for landing.

"Yes, it was very enjoyable. I bet Katyusha would like this." She replied.

"I bet she would." He gently guided the plane down to the runway, making a textbook landing. He taxied the plane back to the parking area, stopping next to the tomcat.

"Shutting down…Opening canopy." Pascal unbuckled his oxygen mask to and straps, ready to climb out. They both climbed down from the fight and walked over to Jay and Kinuyo.

"We should practice some more, but first we eat." Jay said. "Well, did you enjoy the flight Nishi?"

"Yeah! It was so cool!" She exclaimed. They continued to talk until they got back to the hangar. Jay went to one of the lockers near the wall and got out a little sandwich he brought from his dorm and ate that. Pascal had the same thing, before returning to the girls, they noticed that the Sea Flanker that Pascal uses was in the hangar.

"Well, I guess the crew is wasting no time getting ready for the show on Saturday." Pascal said, walking back toward the group.

"Alright ladies, we're back. Darjeeling, Rosehip, please come with us." Pascal said. The two got up from where they were sitting and walked toward them. Assam was sitting with them, Jay went ove to have a quick word.

"Hey, Assam. Why didn't you accept the flight?" She didn't answer him. "Well, I guess you're just not in the mood, huh?" he said standing up. "Ok, well…see ya later, I guess."

 **A few miles from the carrier**

"Rosehip, you ok back there? You don't look so well." Jay said, looking into the rearview mirror. She saw her reach for a bag, and fill it up.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She said reassuring him. "Just, try to be a little more, gentle with those turns."

"No promises." Jay said. "Hey, you command a crusader, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well this aircraft has a 'speed limiter' per say. The wings are what prevent me from going supersonic, in their current state. But, if I pull them back." Jay pulled in the wings, while advancing the throttle.

"I'm effectively removing the speed limiter. Look at the airspeed. We're at Mach 1" Jay finished.

 **JayPac MiG-29UB**

"So, Darjeeling, liking the ride so far?" Pascal asked, maneuvering around the clouds.

"Very smooth flying for a fighter. Especially a Russian one." She replied.

"Hey, Russian jets are just as smooth flying as any other. Better handling too."

"Show me." Pascal put the MiG into a cobra, hit the rudder making the jet go into a flat spin and recovered almost instantly.

"Does that butter the biscuit for ya?" He asked smugly. He heard her reach for a bag and reject lunch, through the radio. "I'm goanna take that as a yes." Pascal said. After about thirty more minutes of maneuvers, Jay and Pascal formed up and headed back, deciding to not do the dogfight.

 **JayPac Airfield**

Jay and Pascal got back just before sunset, so after they landed they closed up the aircraft for the night. "So much G's, I need sustenance. 34?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. Also, I won." Pascal said.

"Sure…"


	8. The JayPac Airshow

**JayPac Airfield, Hangar #3/4**

The Mid day sun was beaming down on the tarmac of JayPac airfield, which was full of girls from the many schools at sea. The JayPac annual airshow was in full swing, even if there were only 40 planes out for display, all of them flyable. From the carrier's first plane, all the way up to their newest. Many of JayPac's student pilots (Like what Kay is) were standing by some of the aircraft answering questions and such. Jay was standing near his F-14, talking to a group of girls from Saunders about it.

"Like I said, Mach 2.34 once it's at altitude. Flies amazingly though." Jay said.

"Have you ever had an emergency?" One of them asked.

"I'm a 17-year-old F-14 pilot, of course not! Pascal on the other hand, well…Let's just say he has a bit of a grudge against birds." The girls all gasped and rushed over to the Su-33, where pascal was standing. _That should buy me some time._ Now, Miho and some of the others from Ooarai came up to him.

"Hello Jay!" Saori shouted.

"Hey girls, how're you enjoying the carrier?" He replied.

"It's way bigger than Ooarai's, that's for sure. But otherwise ok." Miho answered. "Can't wait to see you guys fly, though. I heard Yukari was going to be your rio."

"Yeah, and look here she comes now!" Jay gestured to behind the girls, who turned to see their friend walking towards them, donning her G-suit.

"Good Morning everyone!" She said while saluting. " _All pilots please report to your aircraft, those who are not flying yet please make your way to the designated waiting area; all guests make your way to the stands. Clear the tarmac."_

"No time for reunions now, we have an airshow to put on." Jay said. "Come on fluffy." He began to make his way to the waiting area.

"I'll talk to you guys soon. Bye!" She said before catching up with Jay. Miho, Hanna, and Mako began to make their way to the stands. Jay and Yukari got to the waiting area, which was a large open-air tent. Inside the tent were many other pilots, both young and old. The oldest pilot was a 40-year-old man, he was also one of Jay's flight instructors. The two took a seat next to him.

" _Ahh, there's my favorite student pilot_!" He exclaimed patting him on the back.

" _Hello to you as well Mr. Ethan"_ Jay replied. IT was only then he saw Yukari.

" _Hey Jay, who's the girl? I don't remember her."_ He asked.

" _She's my RIO for the show. First time in a while since I had one so why not, right?"_ Jay said. Mr. Ethan smiled, putting two and two together.

" _Oh, I see. She a Special friend?"_ He asked. Jay started to blush a little before nodding his head. The old man started laughing.

" _Jay, you have girlfriend and your flustered up about it! That's hilarious!"_ He laughed. He calmed down before turning to Yukari and Introduced himself.

" _I'm Ethan McCarren, Jay's old flight instructor, who might you be?"_ He asked. She just looked at him.

" _Um, she doesn't speak English, she's Japanese."_ Jay explained.

" _Oh! Well you can translate, can't you?"_ the old man said. Jay nodded and translated what he said.

"Oh, I'm Akiyama, Yukari! Nice to meet you Ethan-sensei!" She said saluting him.

" _She said her name is Yukari Akiyama and that it's nice to meet you."_ Jay said. One of the show directors, a young adult came into the tent and announced the order of the show.

" _Alright, listen up! The order of the show is as follows: First up is the Bearcat flight, Mr. Ethan, C-17 Demo, Caleb, Tomcat/Flanker demo; Jay, Pascal and Yukari? Whatever. An-124 demo, Kenji, F-16 demo, Mr. Calder, then the Tornado Demo, Joshua, then the Hercules/A400M demo, Adrian, and the closing performance is the introduction of the 777. The aircraft will takeoff during the break between then AN-124 and the F-16 demo. Now, go out and put on a great show! I heard we have a lot of guest from other schools here. Any questions?"_ Jay raised his hand. She sighed. _"Yes Jay?"_

 _"Will we be doing the Loading and unloading demo for the cargo jets this year?"_ He asked.

 _"Yes, we will. Now anymore? No? Ok, Ethan, you're up!"_ she said. He nodded and the old manstood up and walked out to the tarmac.

" _Good luck!"_ Yukari shouted. He turned back and saluted her before stepping onto the tarmac. Everyone in the tent watched as he climbed into his F8F and began his start-up

" _CLEAR PROP!"_ he shouted before the large Pratt and Whitney engine roared to life. The canopy shut and began his taxi.

 **Guest Stands**

Those standing in the stands saw the Bearcat taxi by, met with oo's and ahh's, as the vintage aircraft taxied to the runway. The girls all coming from the other schools were mixing together talking to other girls from the schools as well as those who live on the carrier. The MC who was watching from the control Tower was commentating about the F8F as it took off, and luckily there was a translator. To translate everything to Japanese. The noise of the Bearcat's engine was enough to make someone wake up from a nap, but not Mako, who was sleeping on the stands. After about a 12-minute show, the bearcat was on the ground and taxiing back to its parking spot. The canopy opened, and the pilot taxied in front of the stands waving to the crowd. The C-17 made its appearance, showing off its combat capable takeoffs and maneuvers. The pilots from Saunders were really impressed, since they did short field landings in the C-5.

"Must take years of flight training to pull something like that off." Kay said.

"Yeah, but they don't have a C-5 like we do. Those guys have an An-124." Arisa said.

"And its apparently Russian." A voice said from behind them. "They have good taste." The girls turned around to see Nonna, Katyusha and Clara sitting behind them. The MC announced the next performance.

"And now, focus your heads to the tarmac as the Modern Naval demo team takes to their aircraft! In the F-14 Tomcat, Pilot Jay Bogan and RIO Yukari Akiyama! In the Su-33 Flanker D, Pilot Pascal Butler!" The crowd watched as the ground crew prepped the aircraft as the fliers came out to the planes. The three climbed into their aircraft and strapped in, waiting for the ground crew to clear the plane before starting the engines.

 **F-14**

"Alrighty thanks bro!" Jay said to the ground crew that was climbing down from the ladder.

"Have a safe flight dude!" Jay gave him a thumb up before closing the canopy.

"Jay, I'm a bit nervous. Even though this is my second in this jet." Yukari said.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be fun. I promise." Jay sad, beginning the startup procedures. The crescendo of the engines coming to life was amazing to hear, as well as the engines of the Sea Flanker, who's wings were still up.

" _Tower, Tomcat 01 beginning taxi to the runway."_ Jay reported. He didn't have to request clearance because the airspace was closed and only the aircraft that were performing could be airborne.

" _Flanker 02, beginning taxi following the tomcat."_

" _roger that, Takeoff at your discretion."_

 _"_ Alright, fluffy! Today's the day where you experience the best ride of your life." Jay said.

"Yeah!" The two jets taxied by the stands, all three waving to the crowd, then continued taxing to the runway and lined up, the F-14 in the front and the Su-33 slight behind and to the right.

" _Alright Pascal, top of the card. You do a takeoff roll and sharply pull up to show off your low speed handling ability, while I do just like VIP flight. Copy?"_ Jay said.

" _Roger that viper!"_

 _"Brake set, engine to 80."_ The engine noise was like a crescendo, gradually getting louder and louder. _"All checks out, full mil, brake off. Let's Rock!"_ Both planes simultaneously took off their brake and powered up to full military power, thundering down the runway.

 **Guest stands**

Everyone's head and cameras followed the two jets as they roared down the runway. What caught everyone by surprise was the Sukhoi pulling up sharply after takeoff performing an aileron roll with the landing gear still extended. Then they focused on the F-14, which had just got to the end of the runway, going vertical.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from the left, the F-14 high speed pass!" Everyone turned their heads to see the Tomcat coming down from its takeoff climb, level out and fold its wings in as it flew over the runway.

"Now you saw how fast that plane can go, now watch how slow the Sukhoi 33 and go! From the right, the Su-33 high alpha pass!" The Russian jet was angled at around 45 degrees nose high, using only its engine to keep itself up. "The Su-33 comes from a family of planes, the Flanker family, known for their superior low speed and high alpha handling, allowing them to do some maneuvers even the most advanced planes in the air can't!" The jet had everyone's attention, which allowed the tomcat to easily catch everyone by surprise as it flew overhead at transonic speed. Everyone's head jerked up at the passing jet as it turned sharply and climbed away.

"And that was the Tomcat Sneak Pass!" The MC said. The Two planes left from view. It wasn't long for the Su-33 to come back into view, followed by the tomcat. "Watch as the Sea Flanker performs one of the Russian signature aerial combat maneuvers, Pugachev's Cobra!" Right as the flanker flew over the middle of the runway, the nose flicked up, causing the tomcat to overshoot and break right over show center. The rest of the demo went pretty much the same, the tomcat showing off its speed while the flanker showed off its maneuverability.

"And now the Carrier break to land!" The two jets flew over breaking to the right to set up for landing, within seconds, both aircraft are on the ground. The two planes taxied by the stands, canopies open and wings in the storage position.

 **Later…**

Almost every aircraft that was supposed to fly had performed, the only one left was the Boeing 777. Everyone was waiting for the large jet they saw takeoff some 3 hours ago between the An-124 and F-16 demo.

"Look!" Someone shouted. The new 777 flew over the runway before climbing sharply away from the airfield, making a steep right turn. Then Jay was given a Microphone so that he could introduce the new plane to the crowd.

"ladies and gentleman, Turn your heads to the south side of the airport to witness the Boeing 777-300! JayPac's newest aircraft! Built by the Boeing aircraft company in 2003 the Boeing 777-300ER serves airlines and private buyers worldwide!" Jay said as the 777 touched down on the runway. the crowd applauded as the plane taxied to the point in front of the audience. "The first of three aircraft, we present 'The Spirit of Ooarai'!" The blue and white jet had the school's flag, along with Ooarai's flag, on the tail. The crowd cheered as the pilots powered down the plane and climbed out the plane.

 _ **Later that night,**_ **JayPac south park…**

Jay was tired, but being the good host he was, he invited some of the Senshadou team leaders and their friends for dinner at one of the parks. He prepared a large dinner for the group, it was almost like a party. Jay was sitting at a table, his plate was empty, and he just stared into the darkening sky. That's when rosehip came up next to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"huh? Oh, hey Rosehip. How've you been?" He asked.

"I've been ok. Can I ask _you_ something?" She said with a big grin on her face. Jay nodded. "Can I race you?" Jay's face went from nervous smile to confused.

"A foot race?" He asked, just as Yukari and Miho came by.

"No, a tank race! Your Hellcat vs. our Crusader !" She said, quite excitedly. Other's heard this and walked over to hear.

"Whaaaaaa?" Pascal said. "You want to race a hellcat? Good luck." Jay looked at the girl. He stood up.

"Sounds like fun, but let's make this interesting…" Rosehip nodded in agreement. "If Jay wins the race, then…you have to um…"

"Do the Anglerfish dance!" Anzu blurted out.

"The…anglerfish...dance?" Jay asked. Yukari was about to explain, but Miho stopped her.

"You'll have to win to find that out." Miho giggled. He sighed and turned back to Rosehip.

"Back to the point, what do I have to do if I lose?" He asked. Her grin turned into a devilish smile.

"You have to spend 24 hours with me!" The crowd got a little lively.

"What?! I can't…" He said Yukari look at him and give him a thumbs up, as if to say 'it's ok if you lose. A deal's a deal.' Jay nodded. "Alright, then we have a bet." Jay said holding out his hand. Rosehip took it and while shaking it, she added a part.

"And you have to kiss me at the finish line." She said. Jay turned pale.

"That, I can't do." Jay said.

"Too late! We shook on it." She said, letting go. Jay just sighed. _I'm sorry fluffy._

 _ **3 hours later…**_

Yukari and Jay were watching the movie 'Fury' when Yukari broke the silence.

"Jay, I'm fine with you losing, after all a bet's a bet, but just don't allow her to 'take' you, ok?" She said, looking at him. Jay hugged her.

"Of course, I promise." He said.


	9. Akula

_**One week Later, Ooarai Japan…**_

Both the _HMS Ark Royal_ and the Ooarai ship _Zuikaku_ were in port for this event. Though this wasn't a shooting battle, the thought of tanks racing each other was enough excitement on its own. Jay was honestly nervous, but excited. He never thought he would be racing against another fast tank because, well, the Hellcat was the fastest tank in Senshadou. In fact, it held that record until the M1 Abrams came along. The start was at the docks, and it's be a race around the city, with some off-road bits, until ultimately returning to the dock in a full loop. Jay was sitting down, looking at the preparations for the race take shape. _If you lose, you have to spend 24 hours with me!_ The words echoed in his head, making him a bit nervous about the race tomorrow. His younger brother and driver came up to him.

"Hey, bro. You ready for tomorrow?" He asked. Jay just shook his head. "Really? That's a first. Come on, we're family, what's bothering you, what's going on in your world?" He said. Jay just chuckled.

"If only you understood the risks. My dude, if we lose tomorrow, I have to spend an entire day with that rosehip chick, not that I'm complaining, it's just…" He sighed.

"You afraid that if we lose, it will be the beginning of the end for you and Yukari, right?" Courtney said. Jay nodded.

"Well honestly, you have nothing to worry about." A voice said from behind them. They both turned around to see Pascal standing there. "Trust me, you're not gonna lose. Besides, we have more pressing issues." They both looked at each other.

"Shoot." Jay said.

"Well school starts in a couple weeks and this race shouldn't be the 'end of summer event', as most people are calling it." He explained. "So, I say, we arrange a match against St. Gloriana. And just in case Jay loses…"

"I can be a spy! Pascal that's genius!" Jay said. The three talked for a while about the potential plan for infiltration. "Well that settles it then. Now both of us need sleep." They both nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Jay. One more thing, remember our battle with Kuro a few months ago?" Pascal asked. Jay nodded. "Well, it turned out, my brother was in that match." Jay's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding." Jay responded.

"Yeah, wish I was. Turns out the school he's going to is Kuromorimine. And Maho is his girlfriend." Pascal said. Jay was in shock. _No freaking way, that means…_

"So, I suppose that means you met Miho well before any of us." Jay said. Pascal nodded. _That would explain why she's a bit less nervous around him rather than me._ He thought. _Interesting, very interesting._

 **The next day, starting line…**

The docks were full of people as they crowded the starting line. Two tanks, a Crusader and an M18, were about to go toe to toe to see which one is faster, and ultimately, better. Jay was talking to some of the other girls from St. Gloriana.

"So, you two seem very mellow about this race." Jay said to Darjeeling.

"Not exactly. We are excited, it's just, well how should I put it, a bit much is all." She said. Assam stayed silent, while Orange Pekoe just sat there drinking a cup of tea.

" _All racers please board your tanks, clear the starting line_."

"Well, that's my cue. See ya around, maybe." They all just waved.

"I hope he loses, just to so we can see him again." Pekoe said. Darjeeling just sat in silence as they watch Jay and his driver climb into the tank. Rosehip was ready to go, she just sat atop her tank waiting. Ami Chino stepped in front of the two tanks, a flag at the ready.

"Alright you two, Start your engines!" The two tanks roared to life, almost drowning out the crowd. Jay put his headset on, waiting for the flag to drop. She waved the flag and the two tanks accelerated forward.

 **Race course**

Jay had his head out of the cupola, directing Courtney where to go.

"100 feet, and…Hit that right!" Courtney threw the hellcat into a tight drifting turnaround a corner. He heard the Crusader behind him. The thing is, they were only in first gear. "Courtney switch to second gear." He felt the hellcat shift gear and accelerate. "Hard right!" The Hellcat braked and turned to the right, heading down the beach. He could see the two school ships, never really taking in the size of them.

"Bro, coming up to a crossroads. Which way?" Courtney asked.

"Make a right." The hellcat made a right and continued down the road, which essentially a straightaway from here. "Alright, Court, top speed. Let's blow this out of the…barrel?" His brother laughed.

"That was your wort attempt at a pun yet!" His younger brother laughed. "Besides, we should be fine." Just then the Crusader passed them on the right. Rosehip was halfway out the tank shouting something, but Jay couldn't hear her. "Third, now!" he ordered. The hellcat accelerated forward, soon reaching top speed.

"We're catching them!" Jay said, the Hellcat's speed of 90kph brought them alongside the light tank, slowly overtaking them. Jay looked down at rosehip and she looked up at him. He gave a little salute and soon had enough distance between them to cut in front of the Crusader. _There's no way we can lose._ Then without warning the tank suddenly spun out. It skidded to a stop in front of a store. Jay catches his breath and see's the Crusader pass by and continue down the road.

"Courtney, you alright?" Jay asked, climbing down to the driver hatch. His brother was groaning in pain. "Oh no…Ok, ah!" He climbs back into the tank and grabs an ice pack and bring it to his brother.

"Here, move over to the next seat." He said. Courtney moved over to the next seat and Jay took the driver seat. "Just like 6th grade!" Jay said, moving the tank onto the road and quickly changing gears.

After about 20 minutes of driving, he hit the off-road section. In the distance he saw a cloud of dust. _Oh no way!_ "Hey Courtney, how far are we from the finish?" Jay asked. He nodded and grabbed the map from inside the tank.

"7 miles of course left." He responds.

"Good, we're gonna be stuck behind them for a while. Our top speed off road is slowed down a little." Jay said. They kept driving for a while and came back onto the road.

"Yes! Now we gain some ground." Jay said, shifting back into top gear. The rear of the crusader came closer with every turn they made. 5 miles left, 4 miles, 3 miles. The M18 came almost neck to neck with the Crusader, before Jay had to make a hard left, giving up some ground he made. He floored the gas, trying to get as much speed as possible, He saw the crusader just a few yards ahead, slowly gaining on it again. _Oh god, the home stretch. Come on Hellcat give it all you've got!_ He thought, soon the barrels of the two tanks were even. Jay was sweating, hoping that they wouldn't pull any trick again. He felt something hit his tank, as if it was trying to run him off the road again. He saw his brother staring down at the crusader.

"Tap the brakes!" Courtney shouted. Jay did as he was instructed, and for a brief second the crusader passed in front from left to right. Jay floored the gas, and almost simultaneously, the two tanks crossed the finish line. Both tanks skidded to a stop shortly afterward. Jay slumped back onto the seat, letting out a big sigh.

"Too intense…need water…" Jay said. He felt someone climb onto the tank and looked up. He saw the smiling face of Rosehip. "I lost, didn't I?" Jay asked. She just smiled and nodded.

"Hey, not so fast, I was documenting the whole thing!" Yukari shouted. Jay climbed out the tank and walked over to Yukari. They all looked at the camcorder's screen watching the end of the race. Slowly the two tanks crossed the line, and the long barrel of the M18 was clearly over the line a bit more than the crusader itself. Jay sighed a breath of relief. Still, he turned around to face rosehip.

"Hey, good race." Jay said, extending a hand. She shook it and started to walk off.

"Not so fast! Yu still have to do the anglerfish dance." Anzu said. _It must really be bad, especially if Anzu wants to see it._ Jay thought. She stood in front of the group and began to dance, while singing the song.

 **Two months later…**

"Another day, another boring class session. Ey, Pac-man?" Jay said to Pascal as they were walking to school.

"You can say that again. Hey, why aren't you walking to school with Yukari?" He asked. Jay just shrugged.

"Gotta get used to waking up with her. I still make it on time, it's just I don't get up at the same time." Jay said. "Understandable. You know it's getting colder." Pascal said.

"Reminds me of home, minus the rain of course." Jay said. The both laughed at that. "So, your bro is off to college? Where'd he get into?" Jay asked.

"He and Maho are going to Germany for college with their Senshadou scholarship." Pascal said. "Well, next time you see him, tell him I said congrats." Jay said.

The two arrived at the school, which was buzzing with excitement. The two looked around and saw what it was about. "Well would you look at that." Jay said, looking at the screens. "Miho is a celebrity now. Oh, and tell Yukari congrats on winning vice prez." Pascal said. Jay nodded and walked off to his class.

 **Afterschool**

He and Pascal were walking to the gate when Momo came up to them. "Oh, hey Momo. What's up?" Jay asked. "Can you please come with me, I have some news." She said, with a stressed look on her face. The two complied and followed her. There was a dark room and it looked like something from a submarine. "What is this place?" Pascal asked.

"looks like some sort of dark room or radar room." Jay answered.

"Well your both kind of right, look at this screen." She said pointing to red screen with a few yellow spots on it.

"Ok, what are they?" Jay asked. "Well these are potential tanks, deep within the ship." Momo explained.

"So let me get this straight, you may or may not have potential tanks just lying about the ship?" Pascal asked.

"Precisely, which is why I called you and a few friends to go with." Momo said. _A few friends? Does she mean Miho and them?_ Jay thought. "Oh, by the way I heard about our little predicament." Jay said, pulling a school newspaper out of his pocket. "Repeating? Tough luck." Jay said before receiving an elbow into his side. " _Son of a Boeing!"_ Jay shouted.

" _That's Airbus to you, buddy."_ Pascal replied. Momo looked at both of them, trying to understand what they were saying. "Sorry about that, we sometimes just vent in english." Pascal said.

"Now who's gonna lead us down into the bowels of this vessel?" Jay asked. Momo thought about it for a moment.

"Oh, what about Sodoko? She knows this ship pretty well." Miho said, behind them. They turned around to see everyone in the panzer IV.

"She does have a point, I think she would be perfect." Momo said. "Well what are we still doing here? We got a tank to find." Jay said. They all agreed and went to find Sodoko.

 **Below Decks**

They group of 8 walked along the ships interior, which was breath taking. The boys had never been this far down and they were thoroughly impressed. "And you said people break rules down here, this isn't so bad." Jay said.

"That's because we're still in the upper parts of the ship, the deeper we got, the worse it gets." Sodoko said. They continued walking, climbing down ladders and stairs, going deeper and deeper into the ship.

" _Hey Pascal, this is starting to get a little festive."_ Jay said, as they were walking down a dark hallway, dimly lit. They continued to walk until they came to a doorway crisscrossed with tape.

"Well, that ain't no ordinary tape, but I got this." Jay said, backing up.

"Jay what are you…?"

"Move aside!" He said, before sprinting towards the doorway. They all mad way and Jay ran full speed into the tape, breaking it. He wiped his brow and gestured the others to follow. They all walked down the hall's finally seeing some other people. They were getting looked at by pretty much everyone.

" _Rainer Beach, or Compton?"_ Jay asked Pascal. " _Both."_ They continued to walk through the halls, until they were stopped by a couple of very pale-looking girls.

"Just what do you think you're doing here without our permission?" One of them asked Sodoko.

"We are just passing through. Besides we share the ship." Sodoko replied.

"Oh really and what're you gonna do if we don't let you pass, little one?" the other said.

"Then you'll have to deal with me." Jay said, stepping in front of her. His height kind of startled the girls a bit, but then they proceeded to push Jay out the way and grab Sodoko, running away with her. He popped back up onto his feet and began to chase them.

"Come on, let's move!" Pascal said. They all chased after the two girls through the halls, until they came to a pole and slid down. Jay hit the bottom and stuck the landing. Pascal on the other into some soft stuff, followed by the girls landing on top of him. "Ow….can you please get off of me?" He said. They all scrambled off of him and he sat up.

"We seem to be in some sort of room, with cannon balls?" Jays said, picking one up. _Why would they come here?_ He thought.

"There has to be a way out, at least a secret way." Yukari said, feeling around the walls.

"Well this shouldn't take lo…" Pascal leaned against a wall, which flipped open, causing him to fall back. "long….ow…."

"Nice one buddy, now come on." Jay said, stepping over the door. The others followed suit, while pascal picked himself up. They all walked down the hallway, which led to a door. They could hear someone singing what sounded like a sea shanty inside. _Ok, this is weird. Eh, I've seen weirder._ He thought. He opened the door and walked inside, immediately greeted by a mix of smells. The others squeeze past him to walk into the bar. Jay turned to the girl singing.

"Oi, where is our friend?" Jay said. The girl stopped singing and faced him.

"Oh, and who might that be?" She asked back, with a smirk.

"Sodoko! You know, about ye high, black hair?" Jay said, showing the height.

"Oh, our little helper! She's in there." She said pointing to the bathroom. She came into the doorway and they saw an iron ball chained to her ankle.

"That bathroom is worse than anything I've seen." She said. Jay walked over to her and pick up the ball so that Sodoko could walk easily.

"Well, nice to meet you all but, we gotta go." Pascal said.

"I don't think so. At least, without some sort of agreement." The girl said. The group turned around and just stared at her.

"Agreement, like what?" Miho asked.

"You win a few challenges, we let little Sodoko go, chains free." She said. They all looked at each other, and agree to the challenges.

"So, what's first?" Jay asked.

"You there, untie this knot!" She said, pointing to Yukari.

"Oh this? Easy!" She said, before untying the knot. Jay and the others looked on in amazement. Jay accidently bumped into a girl who looked like she was passed out, sitting at the bar.

"Oh, sorry about that. Are you ok?" he asked the pink haired girl. She slowly lifted up her head and smiled at Jay, her cheeks were flushed and she was swaying a bit.

"Oh yeah…I'm ok…Oi, you're- you're a cute one." She said. _What the flying Foch? Is she drunk?_ Jay thought.

"Yeah, thanks…"

"Hey you, Decipher my message next.." The pink haired girl said, standing up and walking to the stage. _Does she know what she's doing?_ Jay thought. She then proceeded to take two flags and spell out a message.

"Respect your parents and elders." Saori said. The pink haired girl nodded before going back to her seat.

"Impressive Saori, very impressive" Pascal said.

"That's our radio girl." Hana said, smiling. A third girl, which Jay didn't see walked up to him and straight up decked him in the stomach. Jay heeled over, gasping for air.

"Your next challenge is to beat me!" the aggressive girl said. Jay got up, and he had a look that had only ever been seen once, in his eyes.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." Jay said, slowly walking towards the girl. Cause now you're gonna feel it." She charged at Jay again and swung, missing him she kept swinging, and Jay, as big as he was, kept dodging. She finally resorted to kicking, which is what Jay wanted her to do. She kicked high and Jay caught her leg before it hit him. He then swept her other leg from under her, making her fall. Jay then got on top of her(pause) and pinned her down (pause again).

"I win." Jay said, triumphantly. She just turned her head, and reluctantly surrendered. They both got up and she stormed off to a seat out of the way.

"Wow, never thought you would fight a girl, Jay." Pascal said.

"Well, when it comes to fights I go by military rules. 'Only fire when fired upon' So, self-defense." Jay said, smiling.

"I guess that makes sense. Hey look at that, Mako just beat the bartender in thumb wrestling." Pascal said. The two boys turned to see that she did indeed win. _I wonder…._ Jay walked over to the bar.

"What's your strongest drink here?" Jay asked. She said nothing and got him a shot glass full of red liquid. He downed it. "Thanks. Ah, just like Louisiana gumbo, at least the spiciness. Can I get the bottle?" She then looked at him with a look that said 'are you insane?'

"Well, yes or no?" She just grabbed the bottle and gave it to him, and Jay downed it all. By this time, everyone was looking at him. He just put up his hand.

"He's gonna regret that in 3, 2, 1…" The girl that fought him pointed at him. Jay screamed as his mouth began to feel like it was burning.

"OH SWEET BOEING AND AIRBUS, IT BURNS!" He shouted, and after a few seconds, he calmed down and started breathing heavily. "well I just lost all feeling in my mouth for the next 2 days. Anyway, have any of you girls seen…"

"I have never in my life seen someone drink that much of that before, very impressive." Said a girl sitting at the far end of the bar. "So, what is someone like ye-self doing so far from the upper decks." She asked.

"Well, we supposedly found a tank down here, and we're here to confirm it. But first, please release my friend here, ok?" He said gesturing to Sodoko. She agreed and the chains were taken off. "Thank you, now the tank we saw down here, where might it be?" Pascal asked. Just then the smell of assorted meats hit his nose.

"I smell meat!" Yukari exclaimed. She followed the smell to door, which she opened and gasped. Jay walked over to the door and couldn't belive his eyes.

"There's no way. That can't be what I think it is." Jay said. They were standing near a British Mark IV landship tank.

 **Finally, finished with part 1 of this chapter. Sorry it took so long, i had to really hammer down on studying for exams. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Win or Go Home Pt1

**Senshado HQ, 1 week later…**

"What do you mean 'we can't stay at Ooarai'? You're the one that sent our team there!" Jay exclaimed. He was called to the Senshado HQ for an urgent meeting.

"Well how do I put this, oh yeah, it doesn't matter." He said, giving Jay an evil look.

"Well, our team wants to stay there, unless we can make this a little interesting?" Jay said, smugly. The president's face changed from an evil look to a concentrated look, and gave Jay the gesture to continue. "How's about we settle this with a match. My team against any school, no, TWO schools of your choosing. If we lose, we go back to the Gerald R. Ford. We win, we stay." Jay said. The president thought about this for a moment.

"Let's raise the stakes, you lose, you go to America, you win, you stay." He replied.

"Deal." Jay said, extending an arm. He took it and they shook on it.

 **Zuikaku, hours later…**

Jay was sitting on a bench overlooking the edge of the carrier, contemplating the choice of schools that the president chose. _Of all the schools, he had to pick he chose those two?! What type of ass backwards bull…_

"Jay? You ok man?" A familiar voice asked, breaking his train of thought. "You didn't go to Akiyama's house right after you came back. They're all worried that something happened."

"Pascal…you're not gonna believe what I'm about to tell you." Jay said. He got up and looked him dead in the eye. "We have to fight both Kuro and Ooarai in order to keep staying here." Jay said. Pascal's face changed from worried to shocked, in a matter of seconds.

"Y-you're kidding, right?" He asked. Jay just shook his head. "Oh god…Why those two? Anyone but those two." Pascal said, taking a seat on the bench.

"Well, we still have a reason to fight, buddy." Jay said, patting him on the shoulder. "We have to fight to maintain our presence here, or else we just forfeit all the effort to come here, all of our friends, all of our…family." Jay said.

"Yeah, but we have to fight them now…"

"Pascal, remember when we were almost annihilated against New York? This is just like it. We just gotta find a way to beat them, and then, just maybe, we can extend our stay here." Jay said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home."

Jay walked back towards the Akiyama house, still thinking about what they were going to do if they lost. _We lose, we go home…why does that scare me?_ He thought. _Why does he want us gone so bad?_ He walked past the house, which Yukari saw and rushed down to catch up to him.

"Jay!" she shouted, breaking him out of his train of thought. He turned around to face her, and she could tell he had just received some bad news.

"Jay, what happened? You don't look so happy." She said.

"Our team…we might have to return to America soon." Jay said, looking into her eyes. "the only way we can stay is to defeat two schools in the same match."

"Oh…Well what schools are going up against you?" She asked.

"Kuromorimine…and you girls…" Jay said. Yukari broke out in laughter.

"That's funny Jay! I can understand Kuromorimine, but us too? Hilarious! Now seriously who's the other school?" She said. Jay just looked at her seriously. "Oh…oh no…well, I'm sure that you'll do fine against Kuro!" She said.

"But what about you girls? I just…I just can't fathom opening fire on you girls in a real match, let alone this one. And I ju-!" Jay was cut off midsentence by Yukari hugging him. "Yukari…" Jay embraced her as well, and they just sat there like that for a while.

 _ **3 days later…**_

Jay was standing near the makeshift runway, scanning the sky for one of his schools' C-17's. Why might you ask? Well after learning that the Mark IV will be Ooarai's newest tank, Jay and his team agreed that they needed a new tank themselves. And after a short discussion with the team and his father, they decided to get a brand-new tank.

"I can't believe you convinced your dad to get this tank." Pascal said, walking up to him.

"Yep, and it's crewed by some recruits from the Carrier who wanted to join." Jay said, handing a clipboard with the information of the new crew.

"Hey Jay, does that say who I think it says?" Pascal asked. Jay nodded.

"Darrien Marshal, a first year who has always wanted to do Senshado. He kept bugging me about joining and, well, we need every tank we can get our hands on." Jay said.

"Well, has one hell of a debut battle coming up." Pascal said. A few hours later, the familiar green tail of JayPac's C-17 was spotted against the grey sky as it was making it's turn to set up for landing. The jet made a good landing on the runway, coming to a stop near the end. After hearing the engines cut off, Jay and Pascal both walked out to the jet to welcome their new member to the carrier. The cargo door opened, revealing the distinctive rear of the king tiger.

"Really Jay? A King Tiger?" Pascal asked a little disappointed. The tiger began backing out of the jet, revealing the turret, and most importantly it's gun. Pascal stared as the barrel was a bit longer than he thought.

"Not just any king tiger, buddy. Meet the 10.5cm Tiger II! The most powerful tiger with a turret." Jay said. The tank itself was painted a sort of forest camouflage, perfect for the conditions they will be fighting in. Then, from atop the tank the commanders hatch opened and down came Darrien. He was about 3 inches shorter than Jay and wore glasses.

"Hello sir! Glad to finally be a part of this team!" He said, saluting. Jay just smiled, he reminded him of what he was like when he first started.

"Darrien, welcome. How's it feel to be a part of the team?" Jay asked, saluting back.

"Feels awesome! So, when's our first battle?" He said. Jay chuckled to himself. _He's gonna make a great Senshado opponent._ Jay thought.

"This Saturday, against two schools at once." Pascal said. "Also, your crew, all of them are freshman?"

"Yes sir! All of them have previous experience in Senshado too!" He said. Pascal looked at Jay and shook his head, not in a bad way, but a more amused way. "What is it, what's so funny?" He asked.

"It's just you remind me of Jay when we first started. The spirit is strong with this one." Pascal said. "Anyways, you'll meet the rest of the team tomorrow, so get some rest." He nodded and called for the rest of his crew to follow him. Jay directed the driver to the stowage area and Jay called it a day and headed home.

"Hey Jay."

"Yeah?"

"I bet if you and Nishi had a baby, Darrien is what that baby would act like." Pascal said.

"Oh yeah? Well if you and Darjeeling had a kid, he would act like Conrad." Jay retorted. They both looked at each other and laughed.

 **Hokkaido, three more days later…**

 **Staging Area**

The day had finally come, this day will be the make or break moment for Jay as a Commander. He knew the stakes, just as well as the other team.

"Jay, here's the final line up." Pascal said, giving jay the clipboard.

 **10x M26 pershing**

 **10x M24 Chaffee**

 **5x M36 TD**

 **5x M10 TD**

 **1x Panther II**

 **1x T34 Heavy tank**

 **1x T29 Heavy tank**

 **1x JS-3**

 **1x 10.5cm Tiger II**

 **1x M18 Hellcat- Command tank**

"Yeah, that checks out." Jay said. He handed back the clipboard and climbed aboard his tank. _I'm gonna be shooting my own friends…I can't believe it's come down to this._ Jay thought. He put on his headset and began mic checks. Once that was finished he climbed back down and began walk, seeing as he still had an hour before the match.

"umm, Jay?" Someone said behind him. He turned around to see the entire crew of the Panzer IV.

"Hey girls…this is kinda weird, isn't it?" He asked. "Both of our schools actually fighting." Miho nodded.

"Well good luck, Miporin." Jay said. "Good luck to all of you. Don't hold back, ok?"

"Yeah!" They all replied. The began walking back towards their area, but Yukari turned and ran back towards Jay.

"Jay, I need to tell you something." Yukari said, once she caught up. "Lean down a bit." Jay did a he was told. Then Yukari kissed him quickly, before whispering into his ear. "Love ya." She said before running back towards her group. Jay was a bit flustered, but he kept it under control and headed back to his area. On the way back, he spotted Erika Itsumi and someone in a JayPac uniform, holding hands. _What the h-e-double hockey sticks?_ _Who is that and why is he with HER of all people from Kuro?_ He tried to get a closer look and the closer he got the more he began to realize who it was.

" _Attention all crews, please make your way to the starting positions."_ Jay saw the couple split up and rush back towards their areas. Jay caught a glimpse of the guys, and he was shocked. _CODY?!_

 **Line-up**

Jay and Pascal walked up to meet the two Commander from both schools. They were face to face with Momo and Erika.

"Well, you still have Nishizumi style with ya" Jay said to Erika.

"Well, you're gonna be destroyed anyway." Erika said. They glared at each other, and both Momo and Pascal could see that this was gonna get out of hand soon.

" _Jay, chill out. We'll settle this on the battlefield."_ Pascal said.

"Salute!" They all bowed and headed back towards their tanks. _This is personal now…_ Jay thought.

 **Battlefield**

"Let's move out!" Jay ordered. The sound of the engines revving up and the tracks moving filled the air. "Darrien, your tank will be known as 'Shield 12' got it?" Pascal said.

"Shield 12 copies! Let's blast some tanks!" He replied.

"You guys know the plan, shield actual, 2, 12, 4 and 5 will accompany my group while the rest go with sniper. Most likely they will go for the high ground, so we let them have it. That's when we enclose the group from all side and bombard the hill. The rest will depend on how the battle goes."

"Roger!" The team split into their groups and set up along the tree lines. "I want every tank to have a shell in the breech, cause when we see them, we open fire." 20 minutes passed after the start. Then 40, an hour and so on.

"Jesus Christ! Where the hell are they?" Demarcus asked. "More importantly, why is Jay so calm about this? We gonna have to fire eventually." Demarcus opened up the commander's hatch and stuck his head out.

"Jay! Why the hell are we just sitting here?" He shouted down to Jay, who was telling him to be quiet. Jay was standing in front of the T34, looking with his binoculars, trying to see if he could see anything. _I know your there, just show yourselves._ Jay thought. He was about to change his plans before he caught a glimpse of a panther Moving into position.

"Gotcha…" He said running back to his tank. "Attention all tanks on the north side of the mountain. Turn your turrets 28 to the right, set range to 900 meters." The line of tanks all lined up with the lone panther.

"Shield 2, shield actual. You may fire when ready." The two tanks opened fire on the panther, knocking it out.

"Direct hit, enemy tank KO!" Demarcus exclaimed.

"Nice shot D-ray. Shield 12, get ready to follow up." Jay ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Sniper actual, Move your group up the hill. Shield units there, get ready to.." He was cut off mid-sentence from a volley of fire. He got out the turret to look what shot at him. Through his binoculars he could see a few Königstiger's and Jadgpanthers on the ridgeline.

"Shit! All tanks on the north side, line up and fire! Chaffee's load smoke next round." Jay ordered. The noise of guns firing echoed in the distance. The Chaffee's all loaded smoke and fired , the shells landing just short of the German tanks.

"Sniper Actual, we're taking fire from the hill! Pulling back into the forest. Can confirm 2 Jadgpanthers and two Königstiger's, be careful." Jay said.

"Roger, we're about to crest the hill." Cody said. The Panther II, along with the T29 and a few pershings crested the hill right in front of the waiting barrels of more Jadgpanthers and the Jadgtiger. _Ah, shit biscuits…_

"FALL BACK!" Cody ordered.

"Shield Units, open fire!" Kenji ordered. The Pershings and the T29 opened fire, reversing. "Shield 7 and 4 are down!"

"Keep firing while reversing!" Jay ordered. "Round 'way!" He pulled the trigger, letting another M88 round loose.

"This is Shield 12, were taking hits from the left!" Shells came flying from the left, hitting the Tiger II and the T34.

"Rotate left!"

"It's Ooarai's tanks!" Pascal shouted. Jay lined up his sites on a the Hetzer, but his finger didn't pull the trigger.

"Jay take the shot!" Demarcus shouted. He hesitated, he just couldn't bring himself to pull it. "Dammit Jay!" His brother reached over and squeezed his hand around the trigger. The Hellcat's shell impacted the Hetzer, knocking it out. Although the sound of absolute panic echoed in his headset, he didn't pay attention to it. He began thinking about what "he" just did.

"Jay, snap out of it! We've lost 4 Chaffee's already!" Pascal shouted.

"Oh, sorry. All tanks regroup on the toward the amusement park." Jay said. "Courtney, get us going, Al remaining Chaffees fire smoke shells!"

"Roger that!" Just before hearing the 75mm's fire off their smoke rounds. _This is gonna be a long day._ Jay thought.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long to upload another chapter of this. I was trying to think of Idea's for this and, well, this is what came up.**

 **Part two will be out soon, about 7-10 days.**


	11. Win or Go Home (pt2)

**Battlefield**

Of the 36 tanks that JayPac had at the start, 30 remained, compared to the combined forces of Ooarai and Kuromorimine losing only a Panther and a Hetzer.

"We're down 6 tanks Jay, two pershings and 4 Chaffee's." Pascal said. Jay was silent, he didn't know what to say. "Jay, you need to snap out of whatever's happening. You nearly got KO'd."

"Roger that…" Jay replied. He opened the hatch and stuck his head out to see what he could see. "Sniper actual, this is scout actual, state your position relative to the amusement park."

"We're 'bout 20 minutes away, being pursued by 2 Panthers and a Lang." Cody replied.

"Roger that, are you able to knock it out?"

"That's affirm, we just haven't landed a shot yet." Right when he said that, an M36 shell impacted the Lang, knocking it out. "Disregard the Lang pursuing us." Cody said.

"Roger that, continue to the park." Jay said. _Weird, we haven't been pursued at all. Maybe they already have a force near the entry. If that's the case…_ "All heavies, to the front. Pascal, take lead."

"Roger that!" The Hellcat and Chaffees slowed down to allow the heavies to pass. They slowly approached the entryway to the park.

 **Ooarai POV**

Miho knew that Jay was going to play cautious, but allowing 6 of his tank to get knocked out so early was unlike him. _There's a few entrances to the park he could come into, but which one?_ She thought.

"Miporin, the southern gate team has encountered the enemy." Saori said. Miho nodded.

"This is Leopon, the M18 is with them, but a few Heavies are blocking it!" The tanks at that entry point were slowly backing up, allowing the slow push of JayPac's tanks. The Barrel of the King Tiger turned toward the Char B1, and opened fire. Miho heard it all the way on the other side of the park.

"That's not the Stalin." Yukari said to Miho. "That's about as loud as the firefly. Wait, didn't JayPac receive a new tank a couple days ago?"

"Yeah, the jet woke me up." Mako said.

"Then that has to be it." Just then over the radio, Saori heard some pretty bad news.

"Miporin, all the tanks at the southern entry were knocked out!"

"What?!" She couldn't believe that, but she thought for a second and realized how it was actually inevitable. She knew that Jay would use the heavies to bounce the shots, allowing those high caliber guns to open fire, and from that close range, no tank was safe. _Well played Jay, well played._

"Erika, the boys are entering through the southern gate. The M18 is among that force." She said, knowing that Erika had some beef with Jay. _It's only a matter of time before they get here._

"We're a bit busy here at the west gate!" Erika replied.

 **Kuromorimine POV**

"Fire!" The 88mm went off, sending a shell right into an M10's front plate, knocking it out. Erika's group was in a sort of standoffish fight with some of JayPac's tanks. One M36 took a shot at a panther, and got it out.

"Panther 5 is out!" She heard. _Alright boys, that's the last straw._ She thought.

"Move the Jadgtiger and the Ferdinand to the front! Jadgpanthers and Lang's maintain a stagger fire." She ordered. The Jadgtiger that was sitting next to Erika's Tiger II moved forward, bouncing the 90mm and 76mm shells. The Ferdinand, on the other hand, was almost instantly knocked out.

"The Elefant's gone!" One of the Jadgpanthers commanders said.

"Dammit! At least we still have the-" The 105mm shell from the T29 impacted the Jadgtiger, knocking it out. "Jadgtiger down! How the hell did they pen from the front?!" Said her gunner. _How the hell are they tanking us out so quickly?!_

"All tanks, pull back! Anglerfish this is Erika, we've taken heavy losses and are pulling back." She said. The Jadgpanthers all tried to turn around, but one by one they got taken out.

"Erika, this is Jadgpanther 4, you go ahead and pull back, we'll try to hold them off!" She heard. The other tank started chiming in to say they would also stay behind. One by one they began to open fire on the JayPac tanks, knocking out the TD's.

"Roger that. All tanks not staying turn around and follow me." She said. The King tiger's and panthers in her group all turned around and headed back to regroup with their remaining tanks.

 **JayPac POV**

"This is Shield 2; enemy tanks are pulling back. Should we pursue?" Kenji asked.

"Negative, let them go. We need to find a way to catch them off guard and take them out in groups." Jay said. By now Jay's group was in the industrial area, full of ambushing positions. _Oh this is a good Idea…_

"All Scout units, find a building to hide in and find a firing position. All shield units try to lure them into this area and we can pick them off one by one." Jay ordered.

"Jay, we haven't done that in years, and even then, it was damn near impossible to do." Pascal stated.

"I know, but we never know unless we try." Jay said. Pascal just sighed and gave the command to the shield units to keep going.

"Load me and HE round please." He told Caleb. Caleb nodded and slammed one into the breech.

"Ready!"

"Round 'way!" He discharged the shell, which blew up a garage door, allowing the hellcat and an M24 that was following him to enter the building. The process went smoothly and within 15 minutes, the 5 other M24's all had a fairly decent ambush position.

"All Chaffees are in position Shield Actual, it's all down to you to lure them in here." Jay said.

Meanwhile, Cody's group was busy trying to track down where the Königstiger went. _Come on, Erika, where are you?_ He thought.

"Sniper Actual, this is Shield 2, should we spread out to try and find them?" He heard Kenji ask.

"Negative Shield 2, we stay together." Cody replied. "Turn right here, Louis." The Drive made the turn and they continued down the road. _Come on, Erika, you gotta play hard to get, don't you? Just like when we first met_.

"Thinking about her, ey boss?" Dante, his loader, asked.

"Was it that obvious?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. I mean, you're not the only one fighting his girlfriend you know." Cody nodded, he knew Jay was in the same predicament, and who knows if anyone else has GF's on the Ooarai or Kuro side.

"Let's just change the subject." Cody said. His crew laughed a bit before hearing the familiar sound of a German 75mm.

"Enemy to the rear! IT'S THE PANZER IV!" He Heard just before the M26 that reported it got knocked out.

"Scout Actual this is Sniper Actual! Come in!"

"Go ahead."

"We're currently engaging the Panzer IV, I repeat, we're currently engaging the Panzer IV! It already knocked out one Pershing!" Cody reported.

"Roger that. Try and pull back, shield 12, shield 5 and 4, move out and go try to support Sniper." Jay ordered.

"Roger that, alright boys, lets Mo-!" 88mm shells came flying down the block, impacting the Pershings and knocking them out, but the Tiger II was fine and returned the favor.

"Enemy Königstiger down!" Darrien exclaimed. "Oh, pizdec!" He Immediately began taking heavy fire from them. "Reverse!" The king tiger began reversing before he took a shell to the track. "Pascal! We lost a track!" The JS-3 pulled out in front of the King tiger, and began to block the shells, but they still couldn't get out the tank.

"Shell Away!" The 122mm shell fired, impacting a panther and knocking it out. The T34 also fired, but missed its target.

In the buildings, it was a mess. Every shot from those large caliber shells shook the building, causing pieces of concrete to fall from the ceiling.

"Pascal, we can't stay here. The build might fall and we might be trapped inside. Change in plans as follows, you keep them busy so that we can flank around." Jay said.

"Yep! Shell away!" The 122 discharged again, this time hitting the panther behind the king tiger. Jay gave the order for all the scout tanks to move out and flank around the ends of Kuro's tank force that was there. They moved out of the buildings but were met by fire from Ooarai tanks.

"Shit! We're trapped! D-ray, move into towards my building. We need the armor!" Jay ordered. _Erika must've told Miho our position. We're being attacked by the Chi-nu, the Type 89, and the ._ Through his gunsight, he could see the lining up both guns on him, but Jay fired, knocking out the WW1 tank.

"That's why you don't bring a landship to a WW2 tank fight." Courtney said.

"Stug!" The 75mm shell impacted the M24 from the rear. Courtney spun the M18 around, and got out of the line of fire just before the stug fired again, which surprisingly hit the Type 89.

"She shot her own teammate! Anyway, Round 'way!" the M18 knocked out the Stug, and by this time the T34 rolled into the building.

"Now, let's get out of here!" Demarcus said. The M18 got behind the T34 and the American Heavy slowly started to advance, taking Type 3 75mm shells to the front like they were nothing.

"Open fire D-ray!" Jay ordered. The 120mm shell hit the Japanese tank square on, sending it skidding backwards and landing on its side.

"I think that was called 'excessive force' Jay." Demarcus said. The T34 pulled forward allowing the Hellcat to drive towards the Chi-nu. Jay hopped out the tank and got some tow ropes off of the T34.

"Hang on, we'll get you girls upright." Jay shouted. He attached them to the hellcat and the other to the side of the Chi-nu that was facing the sky. "Back it up full speed, Courtney!" The Engine of the hellcat roared and it reversed until the ropes were tight. The momentum of the Hellcat going backwards was enough to jerk the Chi-Nu upright. He detached the towing ropes and climbed back into his tank.

"Thank you!" The crew shouted. Jay just waved before closing the hatch.

"D-ray, you head the opposite direction from me, go regroup with the rest of shield." Jay ordered. "Any scout tanks remaining please report."

"This is Scout 2, we're being pursued by the Panzer IV!"

"Where?!"

"Hedge maze! Oh god Dead end! Good luck Jay!" That was the last message before getting KO'd. "Anyone else remaining?!" Jay asked.

"This is Shield 12, we were able to repair the track, but we're the only ones left."

"This is Sniper Actual, my group got ambushed, we're the only one left. We did take care of the ambush force, though."

"Roger, all remaining tanks regroup at the Ferris wheel." Jay ordered. Courtney changed course and drove towards the large Ferris wheel.

Once all the tanks that we're left, only 4, they had to come up with a plan to try and pull this one back, again.

"Jay, this is literally impossible. We have two Heavy tanks, one medium and a TD. Against a force with twice the skill and number of tanks we do." Demarcus said, leaning against Jay's tank.

"Besides, how back would it really be to back home early?"

"it hasn't even been half a year, now then, Darrien, see anything?" Jay said.

"One king tiger, two panthers, one Panzer IV, one M3 Lee. 5 V 4." He reported. _They must be near the Amphitheater down there._

"In your tanks, we're mounting an attack here! You three stay up here, I'll charge down there when it's a bit more survivable." Jay said.

"Let's rock!" Cody shouted. Just as they all got in their tanks, shells landed near their position.

"They're firing at us! Return fire!" The three tanks all lined up and stagger fired. The Tiger II 10.5cm hit the M3 Lee, knocking it out. The T34 hit the Erika's Tiger, and bounced, and in return was knocked out.

"Shield 2 is out! See you on the flip side." Jay let loose a 76mm, knocking out a panther. It was a range fight for a while, and Jay was getting impatient. "Alright, advance slowly, keep firing." The three tanks slowly advanced, closing the distance. The Panzer IV was missing some of its spaced armor n the turret, but he could still see Miho giving the orders.

The distance was very close, about 400 meters from each other. The two king tigers kept on shooting at each other, none getting the hits they want. Then the Panther II and the Kuro panther shot simultaneously, knocking each other out.

"Sniper is down, good luck Jay." Cody said. Jay saluted the panther as they passed by.

"Well rookie, you've lasted this long. I'm impressed. Here's the plan, I'm gonna fire off a couple smoke rounds to blind them and then we're gonna drive right through them. There's a courtyard where we can stage a sort of 'final stand.' That's when we strike." Jay explained.

"Roger that!" Caleb loaded one of the last M88 rounds they had, and jay fired. The shell landed right in front of the Tiger II. He fired a second one, which landed to the right of the Panzer IV. The two tanks accelerated, and passed by the two. Jay fired off a third one to cover their rear.

They arrived at the courtyard, ready to fight. The M18 sat out in the open, like a cowboy in a standoff, waiting for the opponent to arrive. The Tiger II was coming, and Erika looked furious. _That's it, keep driving._ He thought. He was two streets back and right before she fired off her shell, the King Tiger was knocked out from the side. The smoking Barrel of the 10.5cm Tiger II had done its job.

"Tiger down! Let move o-!" A shell hit the Tiger in the side as it came out into the open. "Well, we're out. We had a good run. Good luck sir!" Jay knew who it was, there was only one tank left. _So this is what it comes down too, okay Miho, let's see if we know each other._

"Forwards!" The M18 accelerated toward the Panzer, gaining speed. "Hit the right after I fire off this last smoke shell!" Jay ordered.

"Roger!" Jay let loose the Smoke shell, deliberately falling in front of the Panzer. Courtney drifted the tank to the right, straightening out to continue forward once he came out the turn. The Panzer followed, and opened fire, the shell scraping the side of the Hellcat. Jay turned the turret to the side until it was perpendicular to the hull.

"On my cue, Court, on my cue…" Jay said, his finger twitching the trigger. He heard the Panzer fire. "NOW!" In a split second the Hellcat drifted to the right again, allowing the gun to swing around. For a split-second Jay was lined up perfectly with the panzer, and he pulled the trigger on time. What he didn't account for was the Miho expected him to do that, and told Hanna to anticipate the move. Both tanks were knocked out, a very rare draw.

"Everyone ok?" Jay asked, knowing that taking a hit in this tank was sometimes very unforgiving. "Yep, you good Caleb?"

"Yeah, all good." Caleb replied. Jay climbed out the hatch and down the tank. He walked over to his opponents to see how they were doing. When he got to the panzer, he saw the shell impact point, right between the driver and radio operator. _Yikes. Glad this isn't WW2._ He thought. He saw Miho climb out the commander's hatch and down the tank. He extended a hand to help her down, and she took it.

"Well, I can officially say you read me like a book, Miho." Jay said.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" She asked. Jay nodded. "We didn't win, but we didn't lose either, so I guess we're staying!" Yukari then jumped down onto Jay's back.

"Jay! You're not leaving, right?!" She asked.

"Nope, the team is staying right here…for about 8 more months." Jay said, smiling.

* * *

 **Well, this is Part 2. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Also, thank you everyone for getting this story to 1K Veiws. This has been fun to write and I can't wait for you to see the next part.**

 **Until then, Panzer Vor!**


	12. Time for a Change

**Chiba Prefecture**

"Round 'way!" The 76mm cannon of the M18 launches a round at a T-34-76, impacting the front plate and knocking it out. "This is Scout actual, we've encountered a T-34-76. Weird they only sent one." Jay reported. It was good that Pravda agreed to have this exhibition "flag tank" match, against JayPac. Jay felt that they deserved a nice match to freshen up and create new tactics to use in the future.

"This is Shield actual, we've encountered some more T-34's. They're the -85 variants." He heard. "Looks like they're sending their heavy guns in your direction. Sniper team, move to point Alpha 1-5. There should be some ground which to fire from." Jay ordered.

"Roger that, moving to Alpha 1-5."

"Jay! KV-1 100 meters front!" He heard from one of the Chaffee's with him. Jay got on the gun sight, and saw not one, but 5 tanks. One KV-1 and 4 T-34's.

"Load smoke! Fire when ready!" Jay ordered. The group of M24s all fired off their smoke rounds, blinding the Russian tanks. "Now split and flank around!" The M18 rocked back as it began to move. The Russian tanks, fired their machine guns to try and find the now covered American tanks. After a while the Russians moved through the smoke to find they were gone.

"What the? Where are they?!" The commander of the KV-1 exclaimed. She looked around and saw nothing. Then she felt the tank rock, as if it had been nudged. "Hey, watch it!" She turned around to yell at what she thought was another Pravda tank. She couldn't have been more wrong.

 **Viewing Area**

The girls from the different school teams all watched as they JayPac tanks simply executed the classic flanking maneuver and knock out the five tanks.

"Great Job boys keep it up!" Yukari shouted. Miho and the other girls from her team were all going for the JayPac boys. The camera from the officials' plane that was circling the battleground went from the area where the scout group was to the area where the heavies were.

"Miporin, are you sure it was wise for us to sit this one out?" Saori asked. Miho nodded in response, she was trying to analyze the boy's tactics.

"This battle is looking to be in the Boys favor." Darjeeling commented.

"Well only naturally, they have the armor, numerical and firepower advantage." Assam replied. Over in the Kuromorimine section of the viewing area, Erika was silently trying to figure out why the boys hadn't just wiped them out like they did during their battle. One of the Kuro girls that was watching came up to her and asked something that caught her off guard.

"Hey Erika, what do you think of that Commander?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Panther II commander, of course." She said.

"We saw you two talking before the battle when we fought them, so some of the other girls around the school thought that maybe you two had a little something going on." Erika gave them a look that said, 'leave NOW.' "Or you know, rumors are rumors, right? We'll leave." Erika did have something going on with the Panther II commander, though. She just didn't want to let her soft side show it. Just then the crowd erupted in cheers. She walked out to see that on the screen was showing an intense firefight between the Panther II's group and some of Pravda's T-34's. She smiled softly as the Panther II knocked out a T-34-85.

 **Battlefield**

"Clear!"

"Firing!" The 88mm gun fired, soon after another T-34 was down. "Yes! Scout actual, we knocked down another one." Cody's radio operator reported.

"Nice one Cody, but for now, we're falling back and regrouping. Pop smoke and rendezvous at point Delta 2-2." He heard. "Roger falling back to Delta 2-…" He heard the sound of a 122mm fire, followed by an M36 Jackson getting knocked out. "What the hell?" Cody opened the hatch of the Panther and looked through his binoculars. He saw the source of the fire, an IS-2. He knew the gunner of that tank was a pretty good shot, but being a good shot himself he knew how to counter it. "All tanks rotate turrets 85 degrees. Load smoke!" The tanks all did as they were instructed.

"Ready!"

"Range 850 meters and send 'em!" He heard the tanks all fire, and through his binoculars, he saw them land just in front of the Russian heavy. But something caught his eye.

 **Jay's position…**

The remaining tanks of JayPac were all waiting for the Sniper team to show up. Jay was getting worried, Cody wasn't usually this late. "Jay! Get on your radio!" Pascal shouted to him from the JS-3. Jay picked up the headset and put it on.

"Flag tank has been spotted! She's sticking close to the IS-2!" He heard Cody shout.

"Roger that, where are you right now?"

"Just south of Mt. Mishotai!"

"Roger, let's go boys!" Jay ordered. "Cody, do get reckless, that 122 will take you out in one shot. Be careful." Jay said. The Tanks all turned toward the mountains and began heading that way.

The Panther II was in full pursuit of the IS and the Flag tank, along with 2 M10's and one M36. They were firing off rounds, hoping that one would land a devastating hit. "

"Try to make them turn downhill!" Cody shouted. He lined up his shot so that it was offset to the right of the tanks. "Firing!" The 88mm round bounced off the IS-2's turret. Then the T-34 fired, its shell bouncing off the front plate of the Panther.

"Come on!" He fired off another 88mm shell, this time it scraped the side of the T-34. A little girl seemed to be shouting something at the Panther, but Cody didn't care, he was focused on trying to hit the T-34. The T-34 fired again, this time, taking a Wolverine out. "Sniper 2 is down!"

Jay and Pascal's convoy of tanks were heading right for the T-34 and IS-2. They came to a wooded road, trees on either side. "Shield 2, shield 3, take front. Shield 12, Shield 5 take the back. We move out at the top speed possible." Jay said. The T34 and T29 moved to the front and the 10.5cm Tiger 2, along with a Pershing moved to the back. The convoy moved ahead slowly, as the T34 and T29 went slow on hills.

"SHIT!" The sound of a 122mm firing cracked through the air, followed by the T34 stopping abruptly, with a white flag popping up.

"Pascal, time for some Stalin on Stalin violence." Jay said. The JS-3 moved around the knocked-out tank and set its sights on the IS-2.

"Shell Away!" Both tanks fired at the same time, both shells bounced. "She still there!"

"Shield 12 Fire if able!" Jay shouted.

"Yes sir! Let's-" He was stopped mid-sentence be the force of his tank getting hit. "Whaa…? What the heck was that?" Darrien asked. He opened his turret to see a lone T-34-85, barrel smoking. "JAY WE'VE BEEN OUT FLANKED!" Darrien shouted.

"What?!" Jay said, as another 122mm shell was discharged. He looked to his left and saw that the IS-3 had been taken out. _What the hell, they're tearing us apart piece by piece._ He thought. _Tear a new page…_

"All tanks drive forward and don't stop!" Jay ordered. "What?!"

"DO IT!" He felt the Hellcat rock back as it accelerated. The T29 moved forward with the Hellcat and the other tanks followed suit. _If it's only those two, we should be fine…_... _wait…. That T-34…. WAS THAT THE FLAG TANK?!_ Before Jay could tell his driver to turn around, he felt the tank get hit, hard.

" _ **Match Over JayPac Flag Tank Disabled"**_

 **Yokosuka**

Jay was hitching a ride back to the Gerald R Ford via one of the many cargo ships that were loading up with tanks. He tried to figure out what went wrong and why they lost. Luckily nothing was at stake, and they were only going to the GRF to repair the tanks and resupply, tough the process will take a week. He heard someone walking toward him and stand next to him, leaning on the rail.

"Some battle today huh?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, but there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Jay replied.

"Go ahead." Jay looked around to make sure nobody was within earshot.

"How long have you and Erika been a thing?" Jay asked. Cody turned away and started to blush. "Ah, the guy with the big mouth gets flustered over being found out, huh?" Jay teased.

"About a month…." Cody said, shyly. Jay patted him on the back and laughed.

"You two go great together! I'm not even messing with you, I'm genuinely happy for ya." Jay said. Cody looked up at him with a confused look.

"So….. you're not mad that I was with her even before our match last week?" He asked.

"Nah bro, I mean who knows how many of our boys were dating someone on the Ooarai team? Hell, I'm with one of them!" Jay said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Cody answered. The two laughed as the frigate pulled away from the dock.

 **JayPac Tank Garage**

The garage was still like they remembered it, and with the last tanks being transported from the cargo ship to the garage, they began the long repair process. Jay was working on replacing the engine of the Hellcat, by taking one of the engines from an old Sherman that was in the back corner of the garage. The other teams whose tanks were also knocked out were also replacing some of the parts. One of the M36's has to sit out of action for a while until a new M3 90mm cannon can be delivered.

"Looks like we'll be short one tank, Jay." Cody said, while walking out the door.

"Yeah, guess we'll need a replacement." Jay said, looking at a tablet with a list of the tanks problems on it.

"I don't think we need a replacement, we have sufficient tanks, besides…" Cody said.

"Besides what?"

"We have more than enough firepower and armor with the Ooarai team." Jay thought about what he said, and then came up with an idea.

 **Jay's Apartment**

Jay sat on his couch writing down what he thought about. _Of course! Why didn't I Think of this before? Since our schools are gonna be working together, why not have some of our crew go into their tanks and vice versa?_ He thought. He knew what he was gonna do when he got back to Ooarai's ship.

 _ **One week Later**_

 **Ooarai Student Body office**

Jay walked in with Pascal and Cody right behind, greeted by the Anglerfish crew.

"So, what was it you wanted to discuss with us?" Miho asked.

"Well, I wanted to try something." Jay said, pulling out a folder from his backpack. "How about for the next battle, we switch around some of the crew."

"What do you mean?" Miho asked.

"He means we get one crew member from your tanks and swap it with one of ours." Pascal said.

"Well, I guess if we can arrange a battle to try this and see, we could give it a shot." Miho said. "So how will this work?"

"Well, we've chosen 9 of our boys that will temporarily be in your tanks. Now you have to choose 9 of your teammates to come into our tanks." Jay explained.

"We'll announce it at the next practice." Momo said.

"Alrighty then, see ya tomorrow." Jay said, beginning to leave.

"Jay, we actually need to talk to you about something." Anzu said. Jay turned around and walked back to the group.

"Is this about the plan or…?"

"No, it's not about that, it's about an upcoming tournament." Mho said. "Fortunately, you boys will be able to fight in the tournament with us, but…" She said. Pausing for a moment.

"But what?"

"You're only allowed to bring, at the most, five tanks." Miho said. Jay thought about it for a bit, then a sly smile came across his face. "What's with the smile, Jay?"

"Oh my dear Miho, you will see, you definitely will see." Jay said.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to post another chapter, I was swamped with Finals and final projects for school.**

 **Until the next one, Panzer Vor!**

* * *

 **Well, just another update, im gonna start another "Book" in the** _JayPac High_ **Series, and if you read my first story, you probably have a good idea about what its gonna be called.**

 **Until then, Panzer Vor!**


End file.
